starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лея Органа-Соло
}} |Дата рождения=19 ДБЯ (16:5:26) |Место рождения=Полис-Масса |Раса=Человек |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,5 м. |Цвет волос=Тёмно-каштановый |Цвет глаз=Карие |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |Принадлежность= *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Сенат *Алдераанское сопротивление *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов *Пять миров *Коалиция джедаев *Семья Скайуокеров *Семья Соло |Учителя=*Люк Скайуокер *Вима-Да-Бода *Саба Себатайн |Ученики=Аллана Соло }} 'Лея Органа Соло''' ( ) (родилась как Лея Амидала Скайуокер) была дочерью рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы Наберри, а также сестрой-близнецом Люка Скайуокера. После рождения её удочерили Бэйл Органа и королева Бреха, сделав её принцессой Алдераана. Получившая прекрасное образование сенатора, Органа была известна, как непоколебимый лидер во время Галактической Гражданской войны и других последующих галактических конфликтов, став одним из величайших героев Галактики. Позднее она вышла замуж за Хана Соло и стала матерью троих детей: Джейны, Джейсена и Энакина. Незадолго до начала Роевой войны, Лея, сама того не зная, стала бабушкой дочери Джейсена — Алланы. Самый молодой сенатор в Галактическом Сенате, она тайно поддерживала повстанцев и решила передать Альянсу планы «Звезды Смерти». Несмотря на неожиданное пленение, пытки и унижения, которые Лея претерпела от Дарта Вейдера, она не изменила своим идеалам свободы и равенства для всех жителей галактики и стала одной из важнейших фигур Альянса повстанцев во время Галактической Гражданской войны. Годы спустя она была избрана главой Новой Республики и занимала этот пост 2 срока. Несмотря на то, что она выросла в привилегированном окружении мирной планеты, главной идеей которой была демилитаризация, исключавшая оружие из своей культуры, в эти трудные годы блестящий дипломат получила военные навыки самозащиты, как с помощью бластера, так и в рукопашной. Она использовала эти знания во многих войнах и других конфликтах, которые сотрясали Галактику за то время, что длилась её жизнь. Так как в ней мощно проявлялась Сила, Лея, следуя семейной традиции, стала рыцарем Нового Ордена джедаев, отчасти тренируясь под руководством своего брата Люка, а позднее Сабы Себатайн, которая объявила её полноправным рыцарем в конце Роевой войны. Эти тренировки принесли пользу, когда Галактика стала раскалываться во время войны между Конфедерацией и Галактическим Альянсом, хотя это пошатнуло её преданность. Биография Ранняя жизнь (19-1 ДБЯ) Рождение и удочерение семьей Органа thumb|250px|Лея вскоре после рождения Лея родилась в астероидном поясе Полис-Масса за девятнадцать лет до битвы при Явине, сразу же вслед за началом Великого истребления джедаев и основания Галактической Империи. Всего лишь секунды спустя после её рождения, её мать Падме Амидала умерла, фактически оставив сиротами Лею и её старшего брата-близнеца Люка. Оби-Ван Кеноби и Йода знали, что восприимчивых к Силе детей необходимо защитить от императора Палпатина. Решив, что близнецов лучше разделить, мастера отдали мальчика сводному брату его отца, Оуэну Ларсу, и его жене Беру на Татуин. Лея была удочерена и воспитана сенатором Бейлом Органа с Алдераана и его женой, королевой Брехой. После удочерения Лея Амидала Скайуокер стала принцессой Леей Органа.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Целых 19 лет пройдет перед тем, как близнецы снова встретятся. thumb|250px|Лея с приемными родителями Осиротевшую дочь сенатора с Набу и падшего рыцаря-джедая встретили с любовью в Доме Органа, одном из Древних Домов Галактики.Children of the JediЕё приёмные родители не могли иметь собственных детей,Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends поэтому Лея стала наследницей королевского Дома Алдераана. Хотя Органа никогда не скрывали того факта, что Лея была приёмной дочерью, они так и не рассказали ей ни о настоящих родителях, ни о существовании её брата-близнеца.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Множество родственников и друзей семьи занималось воспитанием принцессы: Силия Шессон, наставница и подруга Амидалы, сестра королевы Брехи Деара Антиллес и три сестры Бейла Органы: Тиа, Руж и Селли, которых Лея описывала как «трёх грозных вдов», которые «здорово помучили её в детстве». Лея была очень развитым ребёнком: она научилась ходить и говорить ещё до того, как ей исполнился год, но всё же не выказывала никаких способностей к Силе — к облегчению своего отца, поскольку он знал, какое бремя несут чувствительные к Силе в Империи Палпатина. Однако, принцесса всё же унаследовала дар своего настоящего отца. Это обнаружилось в 18 ДБЯ, когда она, гуляя в парке с Винтер и своей няней Мемили, бросила мяч в ветхий забор, на который собиралась опереться Мемили, и тем самым спасла её жизнь. Из-за этого инцидента Лея впервые стала целью Галактической Империи. Весть о ребёнке с необычными способностями достигла Корусанта, поэтому инкивизиторы Ферус Олин и Гидра занялись расследованием. Олин, в прошлом ученик джедаев, на самом деле был двойным агентом, пытавшимся спасти как можно больше чувствительных к Силе, и прибыл на Алдераан по просьбе Оби-Вана Кеноби. Хотя Инквизиция не знала о половой принадлежности ребёнка, Кеноби опасался, что Лея будет раскрыта. Олин замял инцидент, объявив, что это не более, чем слухи. Имперским агентом оказалась Деара Антиллес; королева Бреха проявила милосердие к своей сестре, но изгнала её из королевской семьи навсегда. The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception После этого Олин поселился на Алдераане, чтобы наблюдать за принцессой и защищать её от тёмной стороны и Империи, хотя сама Лея об этом, разумеется, не подозревала.The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning Принцесса-сорванец thumb|left|150px|Лея со своим отцом и тетями Принцесса, которую прозвали Лелилой,Хрустальная звезда росла вместе с Винтер, осиротевшей дочерью одной из помощниц Бейла Органы. С тех пор, как Лею удочерили Органа, Винтер стала лучшей подругой и компаньонкой принцессы. Из-за естественной грации и умения себя держать иностранцы очень часто путали Винтер с алдераанской принцессой, а озорную Лею принимали за служанку. Лея демонстрировала лишь малую толику великосветских манер, что неизменно приводило в отчаяние трёх её тёток: Тиа, Руж и Селли. Тем не менее, они были решительно настроены превратить её в «правильную принцессу» и нанимали учителей, которые прививали ей манеры и поведение, подобающие наследнице Древнего Дома. Одним из этапов воспитания леди было обучение правильному выбору одежды и укладки волос. Согласно традициям Алдераана, волосы Леи должны были быть длинными и уложенными в замысловатые прически. Её «визитная карточка» — косы, скрученные по бокам головы — на самом деле характерна для жительниц планеты Набу, откуда была родом её настоящая мать. Однажды она остригла себе волосы, чтобы избежать утомительной процедуры укладки — и была наказана ношением парика, хотя и твердила, что летом ей не нужны наушники.Дневники принцессы Леи Лея ненавидела быть «разодетой куклой», но её яркая и искренняя натура ожила, когда у нее появился шанс изучать дипломатию, науку управления и языки. The New Essential ChronologyКак и её родная мать, она получила прекрасное образование: этому способствовали лучшее оборудование и прекрасные наставники,The New Essential Guide to Characters среди которых был Арн Хорада, обучавший принцессу галактической политике и истории''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone, а также Сабе, бывшая служанка Падме Амидалы, преподававшая дворцовый этикет и дипломатию.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' Желая показать ей как можно больше, Бейл часто брал свою дочь в путешествия в другие миры, такие как Итор, где он присутствовал на «Великой встрече» в качестве представителя Имперского Сената. В её шесть лет «Встреча» стала незабываемым событием для Леи. Не ограничиваясь домашним образованием, Лея посещала алдераанскую академию для молодых леди под руководством мадам Весты. Вместе с другими дочерьми алдераанской знати принцесса изучала этикет, правила поведения за столом и другие полезные - по её же мнению, очень скучные - вещи, которые должна знать каждая леди. В это время Лея хорошо рассмотрела подноготную высшего класса: некоторые девушки употребляли наркотики, другие смотрели свысока на обычных людей и устраивали дорогие вечеринки в то время, как многие в галактике страдали от голода. thumb|Лея и Винтер на Алдераане Хотя Лея знала и чувствовала, что её любили, иногда она чувствовала себя изгоем в собственной семье. Винтер была ей как сестра, но юная принцесса мечтала о родном брате или сестре — о ком-то действительно близком. В те годы Лея часто чувствовала себя другой, не понимая, чем же было вызвано это ощущение, и что какая-то её часть отсутствовала. Возможно, это было признаком скрытой чувствительности к Силе и связи с братом-близнецом Люком. Винтер хорошо ладила с Леей, несмотря на различие в характерах. Хотя их внешнее сходство не бросалось в глаза из-за белоснежного цвета волос Винтер, подруги научились использовать схожесть для обмана окружающих, что они и продолжали делать на протяжении их жизней. Винтер иногда одевалась как Лея, поэтому принцесса могла сбегать из королевского дворца, чтобы проказничать и навещать мальчиков, не соответствовавших её статусу. Лея также сдружилась с Ниной, наделённой музыкальным талантом девочкой её возраста, жившей в доме Органа.Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters Будучи подростком, Лея подружилась с Хитом и Раалом Пантир. Она и Раал вскоре влюбились друг в друга, но их отношения не были долгими. Лея и братья Пантир встретились снова во время Галактической Гражданской войны.Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home На пути становления сенатором thumb|left|150px|[[Бейл Органа и Уилхафф Таркин смотрят, как Лея убегает от мадам Весты]] Лея подавала надежды в политике, поэтому Бейл Органа начал с детства готовить девочку к тому, что однажды она займёт его место в Имперском Сенате, и одобрял её присутствие на дебатах и приёмах в честь иноземных гостей. В этом Лея неосознанно пошла по стопам своей родной матери, которая занялась политикой в юном возрасте и стала сенатором. Несомненно, Лея во многом напоминала Падме Амидалу: она была самоуверенной, сдержанной и обладала быстрым политическим умом. В тринадцать лет принцесса впервые встретилась с Уилхаффом Таркиным, когда тот навещал Бейла Органу на Алдераане. Она уже много слышала о моффе от отца, и эта рекомендация не была лестной. Лея тотчас невзлюбила его, обосновывая свои чувства тем, что он представлял всё худшее в Империи. Лея испытывала крайнее отвращение при мысли, что у Таркина был раб: она не понимала, как Империя может допускать рабство. Она даже уронила шарик с водой на голову моффа, пока «поливала свои цветы». Этот визит заставил её серьезно задуматься о том, в какой галактике она живет, и что она может сделать, чтобы изменить её. В шестнадцать лет Лея поступила в университет Алдераана вместе с Винтер, чья исключительная память, как шутила Лея, была очень полезна для выполнения домашней работы. Они начали осваивать историю и искусство — предметы, которые пыталась запретить Империя, что, по мнению Бейла Органы, только добавляло причин изучать их. Лея также начала заниматься с Джайлзом Дюрейном, наёмником, которого отец пригласил, чтобы Лея научилась самообороне и меткой стрельбе.The Weapons Master! Близкие её натуре, эти занятия доставляли ей куда больше удовольствия, чем уроки мадам Весты, и она продемонстрировала значительные успехи в постижении боевых искусств. Примерно тогда же Лея начала понимать, что отец готовит её к чему-то большему, чем пост сенатора. За месяц до семнадцатилетия она случайно подслушала тайную встречу Бейла Органы по Голонету с коллегами Мон Мотмой с Чандрилы и Гармом Бел Иблисом с Кореллии, в которой всплыло новое для Леи название — Альянс за восстановление Республики. Ненависть Леи к современному ей государственному строю росла годами; принцесса находила принятое в Империи обращение с не-людьми и женщинами отвратительным, как и желание всё контролировать, но она впервые услышала, как кто-то обсуждает открытое неповиновение. Она решила не рассказывать отцу об этом случае, но поклялась сделать всё, чтобы вернуть свободу, которую Империя постоянно отбирала. Среди древних Домов существовала традиция привозить на Корусант дочерей, когда они закончат школу в семнадцать, — а иногда и в шестнадцать лет, если родители были достаточно честолюбивы — чтобы начать долгий и всесторонний поиск подходящего перспективного жениха при дворе Императора. Тётки принцессы были бы рады видеть её замужем за каким-нибудь представителем Древнего дома, однако Лея считала их наследников «безмозглыми болванами» и отказалась быть представленной Императору до тех пор, пока сама не стала сенатором, а не просто молодой девушкой на дворцовой ярмарке невест. Тётки ужаснулись, но Лею поддержал отец. Вскоре пришло время представления Леи во дворце Императора. В восемнадцать лет она стала самым молодым имперским сенатором, и Бейл Органа официально представил дочь Палпатину незадолго до её вступления в должность. Став свидетелем ареста каамаси за попытку купить немного еды в ресторане, Лея твердо решила, что расскажет об инциденте Палпатину.Первые впечатления Однако, когда принцесса встретилась с Императором, она так испугалась ауры чистого зла, исходившего от него, что не могла ничего проговорить, кроме благодарностей. Всё это время Дарт Вейдер наблюдал за ней. После приёма Бейл уверил, что ей нечего стыдиться, поскольку большинство так реагировало на Палпатина в первый раз. Чтобы девушка почувствовала себя лучше, Органа сказал Лее, как он ею гордится, и сообщил хорошие новости: каамаси, свидетелем чьего ареста она стала, отпустили. Обрадованная Органа встретилась с каамаси, который представился как Эг'Рос Акала. Имперский Сенат и участие в восстании (1—0 ДБЯ) Сенатор-повстанец После семнадцатилетия Лея поделилась с отцом своим мнением об Империи. Её устремления и способности были замечены некоторыми должностными лицами, поэтому во 2 ДБЯ Лею отправили на Кашиик и удерживали там, подальше от Сената. Она оставалась на планете в качестве «гостя», поскольку имперцы не хотели спровоцировать галактический инцидент, навредив дочери могущественного и богатого сенатора. Тем не менее, принцессе не дозволялось покидать Кашиик или связываться с внешним миром. Капитан Оззик Штурн пригрозил ей, что она может стать «несчастной жертвой восстания вуки». За время пребывания на Кашиике Лея собрала информацию о «Звёздном когте», который массово вывозил с планеты рабов-вуки. Она сохранила эти данные в своём дроиде, R2-D2. Когда тайный ученик Дарта Вейдера, Гален Марек, прибыл, чтобы спасти её и тем самым завоевать доверие Бейла Органы, Лея отказывалась улетать, пока «Звёздный коготь» не был уничтожен.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed game Несколько недель спустя Лея вместе со своим отцом, Мон Мотмой, Гармом Бел Иблисом, джедаем Рамом Котой и Галеном Мареком участвовала в совещании, целью которого было основание Альянса повстанцев. Совещание проводилась на Кореллии, и, все, кроме принцессы, которая связалась с ними по Голонету, присутствовали лично. Её физическое отсутствие оказалось к месту: голопередачу удалось прервать прежде, чем штурмовики во главе с Дартом Вейдером ворвались на собрание и обнаружили её причастность. thumb|left|200px|Даже будучи дипломатом, Лея умела вести «[[Бластер|агрессивные переговоры».]] Лея также присутствовала на Кашиике во время встречи, которая официально основала Альянс за восстановление Республики. Из-за самопожертвования Марека с целью спасти жизни заговорщиков и их идею от Императора, Лея предложила использовать в качестве эмблемы Альянса герб семьи Мареков.''The Force Unleashed'' (novel)''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (comic) В 1 ДБЯ Бейл Органа — теперь известный как враг Императора — ушёл с должности сенатора от сектора Алдераан, которую он занимал 31 год, и Лея заняла его место. Обладающая политическим чутьём Лея знала, что полученная дипломатическая неприкосновенность и консульский корабль помогут ей в секретных миссиях Альянса. Бейл согласился, и так Лея начала двойную жизнь сенатора и повстанца. Юный сенатор Органа унаследовала дипломатическую яхту своего отца — кореллианский корвет «Тантив IV». Её дядя, Реймус Антиллес, который служил также у Бейла Органы, остался капитаном корабля, её кузина Корла Метонае также являлась членом команды. Винтер сопровождала Лею на Корусант в качестве референта; она была в курсе участия принцессы в восстании и сама принимала участие во многих операциях Альянса в течение последующих лет.''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition Во время работы в Сенате Лея сотрудничала с сенатором от Набу Пуджей Наберри, своей кузиной по родной матери. Они стали хорошими подругами, совершенно не догадываясь о своём родстве.Star Wars: Galaxies Но не все были довольны юным сенатором. Несмотря на страх во время первой встречи с Палпатином, Лея была одним из главных критиков политики Императора. Органа стала кем-то вроде политического подстрекателя; её возмущенное чувство справедливости заставляло некоторых людей чувствовать угрозу, в то время как другие видели в ней трогательного идеалиста. Дрост Элегин, глава Древнего дома Элегин и известный ловелас, насмешливо называл её не иначе как «Мадам Сенатор» и «Маленькая Мисс Неотъемлемых Прав». Вскоре после того, как она стала сенатором, Органа начала работать с сенатором Мон Мотмой в войне повстанцев против Империи. Во время работы в Альянсе Лея была протеже Мон Мотмы и воспитывалась будущим руководителем. Миссия на Раллтиир и битва на Каттаде Незадолго до битвы при Явине Лея отправилась с дипломатической миссией на Раллтиир, мир, порабощенный Империей. Именно там она нашла раненного повстанца, у которого имелась жизненно важная информация о «Звезде Смерти». Спасая его, Лея случайно встретилась с моффом Раллтиира, лордом Тионом. Получив информацию, Лея спасла повстанца. Позже Лея, защищаясь, убила лорда Тиона, став таким образом врагом Империи. После обнаружения имперского супероружия шпионы Альянса смогли выкрасть чертежи «Звезды Смерти» и послать их в Альянс прежде, чем их убили.Star Wars: Empire: Princess… Warrior thumb|Лея во время [[Битва на Каттаде|битвы на Каттаде.]] После поездки на Раллтиир, где они спасли повстанца Бассо, принцесса Лея и её дядя Реймус Антиллес отправились на «Тантиве IV» в главный космопорт Каттады — Халеода. По прибытии их встретила планетарный лидер мадам Мия Икова, сторонница Альянса. Позднее Лея и Мия Икова получили послание, что в космопорт прибыл имперский патрульный корабль. Тогда Лея и её экипаж поняли, что бежать уже поздно, и что они не могут оставить Мию Икова и её народ разбираться с Империей в одиночку. Немногим позже на планету высадились штурмовые отряды под руководством командира Карга, который объявил, что все присутствующие арестованы именем Императора Палпатина. После отказа сдаться Карг приказал своим легионам штурмовиков стрелять, серьёзно ранив Мию. Взбешенный отказом сдаться, Карг попытался убить Лею. К счастью, Лею спасла команда «Тантива IV», открыв огонь по Каргу из турболазерной турели и нанеся ему опасную рану. Экипаж корабля отыскал Лею, Икова и Крага и поместил их в медицинский отсек, но Мия не смогла справиться с ранением и умерла. Органа винила в этом себя и сожалела о своём приезде на Каттаду. Отец Икова напомнил Лее, что она должна была прилететь за помощью для повстанцев на Раллтиире, которые очень в ней нуждаются, и мысли о том, что могло бы случиться, не должны сбивать её с намеченной цели даже перед угрозой смерти. Позднее Органа возглавила наземную атаку, успешно нейтрализовав имперскую угрозу на планете. После битвы Лея отправилась на Алдераан на «Тантиве IV», попрощавшись со своими соратниками на Каттаде. Чуть позже с Леей связался отец и поручил важную миссию — найти мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби и привезти его на Алдераан. Лея полетела на Татуин с украденными планами «Звезды Смерти». Начало Галактической Гражданской войны (0 ДБЯ — 4 ПБЯ) Кампания по уничтожению первой «Звезды Смерти» thumb|right|230px|Лея Органа и Дарт Вейдер на палубе «Тантива IV» В 0 ДБЯ Лею и её корабль, «Тантив IV», захватил Дарт Вейдер. Повелитель ситов стремился вернуть украденные планы «Звезды Смерти». Втайне от Вейдера юный сенатор спрятала планы внутри дроида R2-D2 и отправила его в спасательной капсуле на покрытую пустынями планету Татуин с задачей отыскать Оби-Вана Кеноби. Лея попыталась спрятаться от штурмовиков на корабле, но её нашли и парализовали, когда она застрелила одного из них из своего бластера. Органа предстала перед лордом Вейдером, обвинившем её в предательстве, хотя Лея отрицала любые связи с Альянсом. Вейдер отвёз принцессу на «Звезду Смерти», где лично допрашивал и пытал её, стараясь выяснить местонахождение планов и тайной базы повстанцев, с которой Альянс наносил удары по Империи. К его удивлению, Лея хранила молчание, несмотря на способности сита и использование пыточного дроида. thumb|left|180px|[[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарт Вейдер допрашивает Лею Органу.]] Уилхафф Таркин, старый знакомый Леи, теперь гранд-мофф, угрожал Органе уничтожением её родного мира, Алдераана, если она не назовёт месторасположение базы повстанцев. Принцесса соврала, дав координаты давно покинутой базы на Дантуине, но Таркин всё равно приказал уничтожить Алдераан. Это было одно из самых жестоких деяний Империи и ужасающий пример доктрины Таркина о правлении с применением террора. Лея была помещена в охраняемую секцию, где ожидала казни, пока разведывательное судно имперского флота направлялось к Дантуину. Примерно в это же время Оби-Ван Кеноби получил послание принцессы Леи и запланировал покинуть Татуин с Люком Скайуокером, чтобы привести R2-D2 Лее на Алдераан. Кеноби нанял пилотами Хана Соло и его напарника, вуки Чубакку на корабле «Тысячелетний сокол». Прибыв в систему Алдераана немногим позже уничтожения планеты, «Сокол» был захвачен притягивающим лучом «Звезды Смерти». Маленькой команде корабля хитростью удалось избежать пленения. Узнав, что Органа на станции, они решили спасти её. Убив множество штурмовиков, Люк, Хан и Чубакка успешно освободили Лею. Когда Таркин узнал, что Дантуин был покинут, то позволил спасательной команде сбежать с принцессой, предварительно установив маячок на «Сокол». Дарт Вейдер, тем временем, разыскивал Оби-Вана Кеноби, которого позднее убил на дуэли. thumb|[[Люк Скайуокер, Лея Органа и Хан Соло на первой «Звезде Смерти»]] Органа поняла, что её побег был организован Империей, и что передвижения корабля отслеживаются. Несмотря на это, она всё же вернулась на базу на Явине IV. Приземляться на любой имперской планете было опасно, поскольку их могли арестовать, а поиски другого места могли занять много времени. Маленькие размеры маячка, установленного на корабле, практически сводили на нет вероятность его обнаружить. Необходимо было найти брешь в защите «Звезды Смерти» или организовать массовую эвакуацию. На Явине IV, выяснилось, что в украденных планах обнаружено уязвимое место «Звезды Смерти», в которое смогут проникнуть лёгкие истребители. В разразившейся битве «Звезда Смерти» была уничтожена братом-близнецом Леи, хотя их родственная связь и была никому не известна, Люком Скайуокером. Это стало поворотной точкой восстания. Сразу после победы Лея провела церемонию награждения Люка Скайуокера и Хана Соло за их поступки и героизм во время битвы. Она присвоила Хану чин капитана, а Люку — коммандера. Герой Восстания thumb|left|150px|Лея Органа в ранние годы [[Галактическая Гражданская война|Галактической Гражданской войны.]] Спустя несколько дней после битвы при Явине Лея узнала, что Хан Соло ищет сокровища ситов в древних храмах на зеленой луне. Она вместе с Люком бросилась в погоню за капитаном, но тот взлетел на «Тысячелетнем Соколе», едва они добрались до храма. В бешенстве она обвинила Соло и, несмотря на его роль в недавней битве, приказала арестовать его в случае возвращения на Явин IV. Когда он вернулся, Органа выяснила, что деньги, вырученные за продажу сокровищ, предназначались для Альянса, и простила Соло. Позднее она отправилась с ним на фабрику «Инком», чтобы обсудить покупку новых «крестокрылов» с Ворсом Вурхорианом.X-wing Marks the Spot Через неделю после битвы при Явине Лея, R2-D2 и Люк отправились на базу повстанцев на Акурии II, чтобы подстраховаться на случай внезапного вторжения Империи на Явин. Но из-за того, что R2 не был должным образом отремонтирован, корабль сбился с курса. После того, как они едва разминулись с Имперским флотом, Органа и Скайуокер на планете, разрушенной войной, столкнулись с четырьмя андроидами-детьми, которые умели контролировать стихии, и компьютеризированным «Хранителем», который помог им сбежать от имперцев.The Keeper's World thumb|200px|Лея на инструктаже.С уничтожением Алдераана Альянс утратил большинство своих фондов, поэтому Ян Додонна отправил Лею на Муунилинст, где ей предстояла встреча с мууном Мак Луунимом. У него были коды для некоторых секретных счетов Альянса, и хотя Лея собиралась навестить переживших уничтожение Алдераана на Делае, она согласилась выполнить это задание. Вместе с Люком, Чубаккой, Ханом и дроидами Органа отправилась на Муунилинст, но их атаковал имперский истребитель. В битве неизвестный пилот пришёл к ним на помощь. Он разбился на луне неподалёку; Лея и остальные нашли его пустой истребитель и во время обыска обнаружили рика, которого смог победить Люк. Они нашли пилота в пещере, где их снова атаковал рик — на этот раз рептилию пристрелил из бластера Хан, но после этого они оказались окружены ещё большим количеством животных. Люку удалось их успокоить, и команда «Сокола» вместе с пилотом по имени Тобин Элад смогла покинуть луну. Элад завоевал симпатию Леи, рассказав, что он был воином, утратившим дом и семью. Хотя Лея и Хан не были уверены в том, можно ли ему доверять, они всё же забрали пилота на Муунилинст. Уже на планете Люку пришлось принять участие в гонке от имени мууна Нал Кенууна — таково было условие получения секретных кодов, взятых Кенууном после смерти Мак Луунима. Без участия остальных Лея с Люком занялись разработкой экстренного плана и, казалось, крупно поспорили ещё до начала гонки. Лея покинула команду и захватила крайт-дракона Ургилуу, принадлежавшего Нал Кенууму. Путём шантажа ей удалось обменять дракона на свободу друзей, в то время как Кенуум хотел получить награду за головы Хана и Тобина. Получив коды Альянса, они полетели обратно.Rebel Force: Target Позже Лея попросила Раала Пантира, своего друга детства с Алдераана, о помощи в поисках нового расположения базы повстанцев. Раала не слишком заботило Восстание, но он заботился о Лее и потому предложил остаться на луне, с ним, чтобы вместе сохранить частицу Алдераана. Когда Лея сопровождала Раала в экскурсии по диким местам, Пантира укусил морп. Вскоре он умер. Разъярённый Хит приказал Лее покинуть планету и отказался помогать Восстанию. left|thumb|150px|[[Нера Дантелс и Лея Органа на Джабииме.]] Вскоре после потери базы на Явине IV Лея, Нера Дантелc и Джорин Сол сопровождали Люка на Джабиим, где они обнаружили, что у местных жителей есть личные счёты с Энакином Скайуокером, который выдал их Конфедерации Независимых Систем во время Войн клонов. Несколько позже аборигены схватили их. Возглавляя побег от тех, кто хотел отомстить за деятельность их отца, Лея, Люк и дроиды пробились через имперских штурмовиков и случайно встретили Нолана Гиллманна, лидера местного сопротивления и сына Орлисса Гиллманна. Сдружившись с Ноланом и его группой повстанцев, Органа и остальные участвовали во второй битве за Джабиим.Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers В 1 ПБЯ Лея прилетела на Металорн с миссией распространения анти-имперских настроений среди его жителей. Жители Металорна, индустриальной планеты под управлением имперского губернатора Корвита, не получали никакой информации о Восстании. Лее удалось скрываться от имперских штурмовиков достаточно долго, чтобы встретиться со своим бывшим инструктором Арном Хорадой и попросить распространить новость об Альянсе повстанцев, активно противостоящем тирании Империи. Лея столкнулась с сопротивлением со стороны барона Ормана Тагга прежде, чем смогла разъяснить все детали, но сбежала при помощи девушки по имени Тамми. Вскоре после этого Органе пришлось приземлиться на неизвестной планете, чтобы отбиться от преследовавших её имперских сил. Лея быстро нашла останки имперских штурмовиков, которые, вероятно, лежали там тысячи лет. Затем она встретила четырёх духов: Тилотни, Хорлисс-Хорлисс, Колд Данда Сайн и Великолепного Эпа, а также трёх штурмовиков. Духи, заинтересованные «крошечными двигателями», решили поиграть с ними. Тилотни сделала одного из штурмовиков алмазным, а затем превратила и сердце Леи в алмаз, убив её. Тем временем Тилотни убила остальных имперцев и приказала Великолепному Эпу навести порядок. Он воскресил Лею и штурмовиков, но переместил последних в прошлое, на восемь тысяч лет назад. Придя в сознание, Лея покинула планету и вернулась на Явин.Tilotny Throws a Shape Вскоре Лея была приглашена на встречу с адарианином по имени Йиру Чивкайри на планету Шелконва, чтобы посмотреть, удастся ли ей включить три разрозненные адарианские группы в Альянс повстанцев. Сначала Люк и Хан собирались ехать вместе с ней, но несколько пиратских атак на линии снабжения вынудило Альянс отправить их расследовать происшествия, и, в любом случае, внимание Хана раздражало Органу. Тем не мнее, позже она будет сожалеть об этом решении. Прибыв на Шелконва, Лея встретилась с лидерами групп, а позже с администратором Вилимом Дизрой, которому и должна была предложить присоединение к Альянсу. Однако, Дизра, после встречи с ней, закрыл космопорты и начал её искать. Лея спряталась в маленьком бедном районе, выдавая себя за официантку в баре. Будучи там, она предотвратила попытку кражи из дома поблизости, поэтому благодарные местные не выдали её патрульным. В итоге, Вейдер и 501-й легион прибыли на её поиски, но Хан, Люк и Чуи также прилетели на Шелконва, услышав, что принцесса в беде. На фрахтовщике разведки, украденном «Рукой правосудия», которая сотрудничала с командой повстанцев, они вернулись на «Сокол». Там пути повстанцев и мятежных штурмовиков разошлись.Allegiance Теперь Органа была известна как повстанец; она всерьёз занялась дипломатическими переговорами Альянса. На Конференции Независимых миров на Кабале она добилась помощи для Альянса от Силвер Файр и её Фригольдеров Аквариса.Traitor's Gambit Перед эвакуацией Явина на базу повстанцев прибыл транспорт «Бейл Органа» с беженцами с Алдераана. Выйдя поприветствовать их, Лея встретилась с Дарлен, подругой детства с разрушенной планеты.Imperial Spy thumb|left|200px|Лея сражается с [[Энакин Скайуокер|Дартом Вейдером на Мимбане.]]Во 2 ПБЯ Лея, сопровождаемая Люком, потерпела крушение на Мимбане. Там они встретили Халлу, чувствительную к Силе, и пообещали ей найти кристалл кайбурр, если она поможет им сбежать. Во время поисков Лея и Люк столкнулись с Дартом Вейдером, который выслеживал Люка и убил бы его, если бы не сестра. Используя световой меч Люка, Лея сражалась с Тёмным лордом, но быстро потерпела поражение из-за неопытности в обращении с оружием. Люк смог вылечить её раны кристаллом кайбурр и победить Вейдера с помощью духа Оби-Вана Кеноби. Лея впоследствии получала деньги от представителей подпольного бизнеса планеты Циркарпуса IV после разоблачения нелегальных имперских шахт на Мимбане.Осколок кристалла власти Вскоре после миссии на Мимбане Лея смогла получить доступ к потерянным деньгам семьи Органа на Орд-Мантелле, срочно необходимым для военных нужд повстанцев. Лея также сфокусировала свои усилия на сплочении планет для помощи в борьбе с Империей. Она даже побывала в отдалённом скоплении Минос, где она помогла объединить восстание против Империи. thumb|Лея влюблена в [[Хан Соло|Хана Соло.]] Около 2 ПБЯ повстанцы начали перемещение своей базы на ледяную планету Хот после того, как база на Явине IV была обнаружена. Лея помогала в обустройстве. В 3 ПБЯ Люк пропал; обеспокоенная Лея отправила Хана на поиски. Соло вернулся со Скайуокером, который был без сознания и получил сильное обморожение. Люка немедленно поместили в цистерну с бактой и вылечили от последствий столкновения с вампой. Когда Хан спорил с Леей по поводу их отношений, разозлённая Органа поцеловала Люка, создав между друзьями любовный треугольник.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар Когда Дарт Вейдер нашёл базу, Органа помогала координировать эвакуацию с Хота. Несмотря на начавшуюся битву, она оставалась непоколебимой и отправляла команды с разваливающейся базы. К счастью, она также смогла избежать опасности и сбежала с C-3PO, Ханом Соло и Чубаккой на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Преследуемые истребителями и с поврежденным гипердвигателем, они сбежали, влетев в астероидное поле. События в Облачном городе Первоначальное противостояние принцессы Леи и Хана Соло в это время перерастало в романтические отношения. Вскоре после побега с Хота Лея, Хан, Чубакка и C-3PO направились в Облачный город и встретились с другом Хана, Лэндо Калриссианом, который предоставил им убежище и помощь в ремонте «Сокола». Вскоре после приземления С-3РО пропал, а, что хуже всего, Лэндо предал их, выдав Дарту Вейдеру. Хана пытали, а Лею и вуки бросили в камеру. Немногим позже Лэндо навестил их, сообщив о том, что был вынужден пойти на предательство, и рассказав о ловушке для Люка Скайуокера. Соло использовали для проверки системы карбонитной заморозки, которую Дарт Вейдер готовил для Люка Скайуокера. Соло пережил процесс и был отвезен Джаббе охотником за головами Бобой Феттом, а перед заморозкой прощальные слова принцессы были: «Я люблю тебя», на что Соло ответил: «Я знаю». Лея стала пленницей Вейдера и смогла предупредить Люка о ловушке. Однако, Лэндо сумел освободить Лею, Чубакку и С-3РО. thumb|left|200px|Лея чувствует страдания Люка. Органа продемонстрировала скрытые способности к телепатии, несмотря на то, что не обучалась использованию Силы, когда почувствовала зов Люка, висящего на флюгере после поражения в схватке с Дартом Вейдером. Она повела «Сокол» назад, чтобы спасти его, и вместе они отправились к тайному месту встречи флота повстанцев. Спасение Хана Соло Так как война продолжалась, Лея, С-3РО, Р2-Д2 и министр финансов Альянса виконт Тарди прибыли на банковский мир Ааргау, чтобы завершить финансирование продажи «крестокрылов» Альянса. Однако, они не знали, что Дарт Вейдер и его свита наёмников также находились на планете.Star Wars 48: The Third Law Убийцы совершили несколько покушений на жизнь Тарди, однако находчивость Леи не только спасла министра, но и уничтожила самих наёмников. Вейдеру пришлось самостоятельно убить Тарди световым мечом — и обнаружить, что на самом деле это был дроид с его внешностью, а настоящий виконт умер несколько месяцев назад. Лея заставила R2-D2 записать «убийство» на видео и сразу же передать запись С-3РО в полицейский участок, чтобы Вейдер не успел предупредить местную власть об уловке. Лея воспользовалась фальшивым виконтом для получения ссуды под залог драгоценностей. Предостерегаясь, Лея манипулировала Вейдером, подсунув ему дроида-двойника Тарди. Но Органа не знала, что Вейдер был заинтересован в бесценных драгоценностях, а не срыве поставок истребителей. Он подкупил таможенного офицера и заполучил камни, просто подыграв плану Леи, что он покинул планету без драгоценностей и преследуемый властями. Как бы то ни было, Органа успешно обезопасила получение займа. В последующие месяцы Лея делила свое внимание между миссиями для Альянса и поисками Хана. Однажды ей пришлось прекратить поиски, потому что Скайуокер заболел смертельной болезнью под названием "Crimson Forever" после того, как высадился на имперский транспорт с бездыханными телами экипажа, которые приобрели тёмно-красный цвет. Заподозрив источником болезни красный светящийся камень на корабле, Люк поспешил в штаб-квартиру Восстания, но был уже заражён. Очень быстро Люк впал в кому, его глаза покраснели. Лея припомнила историю, которую рассказывал Хан Соло о Красной туманности, в которой ему встретилась пара камней, подобных источнику болезни. Чубакка припомнил те события, и, сопоставив факты, друзья пришли к выводу, что камень на борту имперцев действительно был одним из тех, с которыми столкнулись Хан и вуки. Будучи разделёнными, эти камни становились смертельным. Вызвав Лэндо Калриссиана и Чубакку на повстанческую базу на Голрате, Лея взяла «Сокол» и отправилась вместе с ними в Красную туманность. Органа и Калриссиан высадились на транспорт, пока вуки ждал на «Соколе», и сразу же обнаружили жертв болезни. Убеждённые, что источник недалеко, они начали искать второй камень. Но поиски прервались с появлением банды охотников за головами, нанятых Доминой Тагг.Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever Оказалось, что камни были частью её мести Люку Скайуокеру за смерть брата, Ормана Тагга, в которой Вейдер ложно обвинил джедая. Она добыла камни и пронесла их в контейнере на борт прибывшего имперского корабля. Контейнер лопнул под давлением во время полёта в гиперпространстве. Тагг указала имперцам местонахождение повстанческой базы на Голрате и убедила лететь туда. К моменту прибытия экипаж был мёртв, а ловушка для Скайуокера расставлена. Тогда священник, один из пленников Тагг, вытащил камень из контейнера, тем самым убив многих и вынуждая Домину с наёмниками покинуть корабль, но нехватка космических скафандров загнала в ловушку их самих. Лэндо и Лее удалось сбежать от Тагг и её наёмников, прыгнув через воздушный шлюз. Их подобрал «Сокол». Понимая, что им нужен камень для излечения Люка, Лея заключала сделку с Доминой: повстанцы спасут её и охотников с зараженного корабля, а взамен та передаст свой камень, чтобы остановить развитие болезни. Когда кристаллы были воссоединены на Голрате, Люк выздоровел. Домина с помощниками сдержала обещание и улетела, а камни погрузили на имперский корабль-призрак, которому задали курс прямиком на солнце Голрата. Тем не менее, Лея всё же уничтожила повстанческую базу, чтобы избежать обнаружения Империей. Вскоре Лея и капитан Чедаки направились расследовать причину имперской активности в системе Шива, но во время снижения на планету Шива IV корабль был повреждён космической миной. В результате взрыва погиб Чедаки. Лее пришлось запустить повреждённый шаттл, чтобы защитить судно и остальную команду.Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan Шаттл совершил аварийную посадку на планете, а вскоре после этого Лея была атакована группой диких рейдеров. Местные, возглавляемые Эроном Миротворцем и Кералом Лонгнайфом, отбили атаку и спасли принцессу. После этого Лея вернулась в столицу Иллириакьюм с Эроном и попыталась предупредить его об опасности, которую представляла собой Галактическая Империя, но военачальник не был убеждён, что такая империя вообще существовала. Вскоре ему представился шанс в этом убедиться: во время празднования в честь Калиана Эрон и Лея были тайно похищены имперскими штурмовиками и доставлены генералу Ск’ару как пленники. Тем не менее, им удалось бежать.Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising thumb|left|156px|Лея бьёт принца Ксизора коленом в пах. Некоторое время спустя Органа попросила помощи принца Ксизора из криминального синдиката «Чёрное солнце». Чтобы пройти имперскую охрану, Лея переоделась в убезийского охотника за головами Боушха, а Чубакка перевоплотился в охотника-вуки по имени Снува. Так оба стали гостями фоллинского принца Ксизора, главы «Чёрного солнца». Очарованный Леей, принц попытался соблазнить её. Он использовал на ней свои феромоны и почти добился успеха, но Чубакка раскрыл его планы Лее. При следующей встрече принцесса довольно ясно изложила принцу своё мнение по этому вопросу, ударив его коленом в пах. Ксизор разозлился и запер Лею, которой всё же удалось сбежать благодаря Люку, Чубакке, Лэндо и Дашу Рендару.Тени империи Разузнав, что Хана держат во дворце Джаббы, Лея снова перевоплотилась в Боушха и, выдав Чубакку за пленника, втёрлась в доверие к хатту. Чтобы закрепить эффект, она хладнокровно держала в руке включенный термальный детонатор до последнего момента, пока Джабба не согласился на более высокую награду. Той ночью она извлекла Соло из карбонитовой плиты, и тут же их поймал Джабба. Хана бросили в камеру к Чубакке, но на принцессу у хатта были иные планы. Чтобы позлить Лею, Джабба облизал её лицо своим чрезвычайно длинным языком и заставил занять место любимой рабыни Улы. Несколько танцовщиц раздели её прямо перед публикой и одели в металлическое бикини, едва прикрывающее тело.Байки из дворца Джаббы Лее надели ошейник с длинной цепью и усадили на троне рядом с Джаббой. Через ночь её предложили Бобе Фетту в качестве рабыни, но тот не был заинтересован в порабощённых принцессах и, поспорив с ней, отправился спать.The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett thumb|Лея душит [[Джабба Десилийк Тиуре|Джаббу Хатта.]]Лея воспрянула духом по прибытии Люка, который собирался всех спасти, и очень разволновалась, когда Джабба попытался убить его, бросив в яму с ранкором. К её немалому облегчению, Скайуокер убил монстра, но принцессе пришлось вытерпеть приступ ярости своего «хозяина». В отличие от её друзей, Лея должна была остаться живой, чтобы служить хатту. Он держал принцессу поблизости, поэтому, когда Люк приступил непосредственно к спасению себя и друзей, а охранники Джаббы начали падать в пасть сарлакка, Лея сделала свой ход. Она разбила лампу, освещавшую катер хатта, тем самым ввергнув всех на борту в панику. Воспользовавшись неразберихой, принцесса обмотала хатта той же цепью, которой была к нему прикована, и, в конце концов, задушила. Потом R2 распилил её цепь, и Лея присоединилась к Люку на верхней палубе катера. Там она направила корабельную пушку на саму палубу и вместе с Люком улетела в безопасное место. Эндор и шокирующее разоблачение left|thumb|250px|Первая встреча Леи и эвока [[Викет В. Варрик|Викета.]]Покинув Татуин, Лея присоединилась к объединённому повстанческому флоту возле Саллуста и в сопровождении коммандос генерала Крикса Мадина, Люка и Хана прибыла на лесистый спутник Эндора, где находился генератор защитного поля второй «Звезды Смерти». Там Лея и Люк столкнулись с штурмовиками, и, чтобы сохранить в тайне прибытие их группы на планету, бросились за имперцами в погоню на спидере. Лее удалось сбить одного из преследуемых, но при этом сама она упала и потеряла сознание. Её нашёл местный житель, любопытный эвок по имени Викет Вайстри Варрик. Скоро их атаковал штурмовик, но они отбились. Чтобы уберечь девушку, Викет отвёл её в свою деревню, где Лею признали как принцессу. Обеспокоенные Хан, Люк, Чубакка и роботы обыскивали лес, когда были захвачены в плен эвоками. Однако, эвоки преклонились перед С-3РО, поскольку приняли его за бога. Всех отвели в деревню Светлого Дерева, решив поджарить пленников на костре в честь новообретенного бога. Лея с удивлением встретила своих друзей и попыталась, правда безуспешно, убедить эвоков освободить их. К счастью, с помощью Скайуокера это удалось сделать С-3РО. Решив не гневить "грозного бога", эвоки даже приняли их в своё племя. thumb|right|Лея узнаёт правду о своём происхождении. В ночь перед битвой Органа узнала новости, которые навсегда изменили её жизнь. Её давний «друг», Люк Скайуокер, спросил Лею, помнит ли она свою настоящую мать. Принцесса рассказала, что её мать умерла, когда она была ещё очень маленькой. У Леи сохранились не столько воспоминания, сколько «образы» и «чувства»: девушка вспоминала о матери как об «очень красивой, доброй, но грустной»; Люк же вообще не помнил свою мать. А затем Скайуокер открыл Лее, что он — её брат, а их отец — падший джедай Дарт Вейдер. После этого признания Лея сказала, что каким-то образом всегда знала о её родстве с Люком. Когда брат сообщил ей, что должен сразиться с Вейдером, Лея, всё ещё шокированная, убеждала его «убежать, далеко-далеко», но Скайуокер уже принял решение и оставил принцессу наедине с поглотившей её бурей эмоций. В последующей битве Лея сражалась рядом с Ханом; тогда же она получила бластерное ранение в плечо. Несмотря на рану, Лея смогла сбить с ног штурмовика и застрелить ещё двух, которые пытались схватить её и Соло в бункере. Миссия была успешно завершена, а вторая «Звезда Смерти» – уничтожена в эпохальной битве при Эндоре, когда Лэндо Калриссиан и Ньен Нанб, пилотирующие «Тысячелетний сокол», влетели в ядро станции и уничтожили её изнутри. В это время Лея сообщила Хану о своём родстве с Люком, и они поцеловались в тот момент, когда взрыв «Звезды Смерти» осветил небо над их головами. Основание Новой Республики (4—8 ПБЯ) Перемирие на Бакуре thumb|left|Лея заключает перемирие с имперским губернатором [[Вилек Нереус|Вилеком Нереусом]]Сразу после битвы при Эндоре Альянс повстанцев отреагировал на сигнал бедствия с Бакуры, на которую вторглись сси-руук. Оставшиеся имперские силы были отброшены захватчиками, и в результате между имперцами и повстанцами был заключён мир. Во время встречи с симпатизирующими представителями Бакуранского Сената Лея была арестована за призыв к мятежу имперским губернатором Вилеком Нереусом и заключена в отдалённом комплексе. Её, в своей сумасшедшей манере, спас Хан Соло. По возвращению «Сокола» на орбиту силы Альянса помогли отбить сси-руук, но затем были преданы Нереусом. Хан был готов протаранить имперское судно, чтобы позволить остальным повстанцам бежать, и приказал Лее покинуть корабль, но Органа отказалась. К их счастью, Люку удалось убедить командующего имперским флотом, Птера Танаса, сдаться. Лея помогла организовать быстрое свержение бакуранского правительства и присутствовала при сдаче Нереуса. На Бакуре Органе явился дух Энакина Скайуокера с мольбой о прощении, которое Лея не хотела (или к тому времени не была готова) ему дать, поскольку только что узнала об их родстве и хорошо помнила, кем был её отец во второй половине своей жизни.The Truce at Bakura Вскоре после этих событий был сформирован Альянс Свободных Планет. Война нагаи-тоф Поскольку Империя была разрушена и появился Альянс Свободных Планет, Лея занялась выполнением нескольких миссий по установлению нового порядка. Но прежде, чем Органа и Альянс смогли ликвидировать имперские порядки, они оказались вовлечёнными в Войну нагаи-тоф. Путешествуя с Мон Мотмой по нескольким мирам, Лея стала участницей событий, связанных с битвой на Хердессе. Практически сразу после того, как принцесса предложила свою поддержку, её втянули в открытый конфликт между силами Люмии и хердесскими мятежниками. Лично возглавляя хердесский ударный отряд, Люмия проникла на повстанческую базу. Почти все повстанцы были оглушены в перестрелке, но Лее и лидеру сопротивления Сузу удалось сбежать. Отдавая себе отчёт в том, что Лея и повстанцы были серьёзной угрозой, Люмия приказала выследить её.Star Wars 88: Figurehead thumb|left|Лея уничтожает броню Люмии. Вскоре сит схватила хердесского мятежника Финна и приготовилась казнить его, но Сузу с Леей организовали диверсию, загнав охранников Люмии в засаду. Пока принцесса их отвлекала, Сузу освободила всех заключённых и вместе с ними участвовала в последней битве против подчинённых Люмии. Едва началась перестрелка между повстанцами и имперцами, оставшиеся жители Хердессы восстали против союзников Империи. Атаковав их с тыла, жители быстро победили своих угнетателей и завершили битву. После битвы при Эндоре и формирования нового правительства некоторые члены Альянса начали тихонько поговаривать об излишне деспотичной манере управления государством. Лидеры недовольных партий собрались на Кабрее, чтобы поделиться своими соображениями друг с другом. Адмирал Акбар направил туда принцессу Лею и Хана Соло с эскортом из четырёх зелтрон, чтобы выслушать мнения остальных, а также убедить их в готовности правительства к сотрудничеству.Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons Лидеры нагаи увидели в этом собрании возможность подорвать дипломатическую базу Альянса и поэтому поручили 13 воинам во главе с Ножом схватить дипломатов, что и было сделано. По прибытии Хан с Леей угодили прямиком в ловушку, не имея шансов на сопротивление. Пока они пытались составить план, в котором Лее нужно было притвориться больной, парни-зелтроны расставили собственную ловушку. Подсадив Яна, они помогли ему забраться в угол над дверью, так что, когда охранник-нагаи вошёл в комнату, зелтрон прыгнул на него и свалил на пол. Остальные парни вырвались из камеры и атаковали оставшихся нагаи, Хан с Леей подобрали бластеры их жертв и присоединились к драке. Вскоре все нагаи были окружены и захвачены командой Альянса. Положение переросло из плохого в отчаянное, когда транспорт принцессы Леи попал под перекрёстный огонь и был вынужден совершить аварийную посадку на Тренвите. Там она обнаружила раненного солдата нагаи Тая, которого полностью вылечила, прежде чем обе стороны разошлись каждая своим путём и оставили планету в тисках тофов.Star Wars 103: Tai thumb|Лея и [[Дани атакуют штаб-квартиру тофов.]]Не подозревая о грядущем нападении нагаи, Лея и остальные встретились на Зелтросе, чтобы убедить планетарных лидеров, Арно и Леони, вступить в войну. Церемония чествования героев Свободного Альянса была поистине грандиозной, пока на неё не ворвались силы нагаи, возглавляемые лейтенантом Деном Сивой, и не схватили Лею с её подругой Дани.Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls Сиву перехватили тофы и заманили в засаду вместе с отрядом и пленницами.Star Wars 105: The Party's Over Тем не менее, внезапная атака Леи и Дани дала им возможность нанести тофам ответный удар. Сплочённые Лэндо, пленники смогли победить противников, а после боя Ден Сива уже был готов присоединиться к Альянсу.Star Wars 106: My Hiromi Финальная битва этой войны произошла возле планеты Сайджо после заключения союза против тофов между Альянсом и нагаи. Во время этой битвы Лея вновь столкнулась с Люмией, некогда Широй Бри. Война закончилась после капитуляции принца тофов Серено и предательства Люмии тофом-солдатом Бэем.Star Wars 107: All Together Now Лидер Новой Республики thumb|left|180px|Лея Органа в [[5 ПБЯ.]]Принцесса Лея Органа являлась одной из основателей Новой Республики, которая была официально провозглашена 5 ПБЯ. Её первой должностью был пост министра государства, который она занимала во время захвата Корусанта Новой Республикой. Также она являлась советником во время кризиса Трауна. Органа обещала добиться на посту главы государства ещё больших успехов, чем Мон Мотма, и позднее занимала многие должности: как дипломатические, так и кресло министра обороны. Несмотря на то, что большую часть своей жизни Лея занималась делами государства, она прошла ограниченный курс обучения джедайскому искусству под руководством своего брата-близнеца Люка Скайуокера. Примечательно, что она сама собрала голубой световой меч, а Люк в дополнение подарил ей меч с рубиново-красным лезвием. Из-за своих обязанностей лидера Новой Республики, Лея стала скорее джедаем-консулом, чем джедаем-стражем. thumb|150px|Ответ Леи на ухаживания [[Триокулуса.]] Сразу после основания Новой Республики ложный пророк тёмной стороны, известный как Каданн, предсказал, что избранный наследник Галактической Империи обнаружит себя, предъявив перчатку Дарта Вейдера. Имперский гранд-мофф, Бертрофф Хисса, использовал это пророчество и провозгласил сына Палпатина, Триокулуса, новым Галактическим Императором. Император Триокулус попросил руки Леи, собираясь жениться на принцессе, но она отказала. Органа решила сопровождать своего брата в поисках перчатки, некогда принадлежавшей их отцу.The Glove of Darth Vader Некоторое время спустя Зорба Хатт был освобождён из своей тюремной камеры после вторжения в тюрьму на Кипе. Он узнал о смерти своего сына Джаббы и загорелся желанием отомстить Скайуокерам, Хану и всем ответственным за это. Один из его охотников, Кобак, похитил принцессу Лею во время отдыха в «Весёлом мире». При личной встрече хатт представился принцессе как отец Джаббы и поклялся скормить её тому же татуинскому сарлакку, которому предназначались Хан, Чубакка и Люк несколько лет назад. По пути на Татуин «Экспресс Зорба» был перехвачен имперским кораблём моффов. Хатта схватили, но он предложил моффам в обмен на свободу сведения о местонахождении Леи на его корабле. Найдя принцессу, Триокулус нарушил своё обещание и прямо с коробля сбросил Зорбу в яму сарлакка. Зорба вызвал что-то вроде несварения желудка у сарлакка и был выброшен из его пасти в пустыню, а награда за голову Леи значительно упала в последующие годы. Zorba the Hutt's Revenge Вскоре после этого Лея была похищена Каданном, который планировал обратить её на тёмную сторону и сделать Королевой Империи. К счастью, Лею спасли. С её помощью Люку и остальным удалось найти настоящего сына Палпатина, Триклопса, тем самым подорвав авторитет Триокулуса и гранд-моффа Хиссы.Queen of the Empire Во время становления Новой Республики Органа являлась представителем от Алдераана во Временном Совете, изредка уделяя драгоценное время джедайским тренировкам. Пока военные готовились к завоеванию Корусанта, Органа предприняла несколько попыток связаться с имперским военачальником Зсинжем, задействовав для этого голонет и некоторые ресурсы внутри организации Зсинжа. Желая оценить, насколько сильна Республика, Зсинж каждый раз отказывал Органе. Не имея постоянной штаб-квартиры, Временный Совет собрался на Нокуивзоре по просьбе сенатора Борска Фей'лиа. На встрече было разрешено присутствовать Веджу Антиллесу, и Органа очень обрадовалась встрече со старым другом.X-wing: Wedge's Gamble Вскоре Корусант был захвачен Новой Республикой и стал штаб-квартирой для ранее мобильного Временного Совета. После того, как советник Сиан Тев заразился вирусом крайтос, собрания Совета проводились в помещении с лёгкой бактой, циркулирующей в воздухе. На одном из таких собраний Ведж Антиллес предстал перед Советом с просьбой снять обвинения в убийстве, выдвинутые против Тайко Селчу после смерти пилота Разбойной эскадрильи Коррана Хорна. Оставаясь безмолвной во время его выступления, Органа предложила сделать перерыв и, встретившись с Антиллесом наедине, проинформировала его, что распространившийся вирус крайтос едва не обанкротил Новую Республику, а суд над Селчу был необходим, чтобы сохранить лицо правительства перед народом. Оставив Новую Республику в опасной близости от распада, Органа тайно отправилась в скопление Хейпс, чтобы просить помощи у правящего Консорциума.X-wing: The Krytos Trap Катастрофические ухаживания thumb|155px|Лея на [[Свадьба Хана Соло и Леи Органы|свадьбе]] Пока Лея занимала пост министра государства, а Хан на протяжении нескольких месяцев сражался с военачальником Зинджем, между ними наметился серьёзный разрыв. Лея вела переговоры с Хейпским Консорциумом и принимала делегацию с Хейпса как раз в то время, когда Хан вернулся. Делегаты преподнесли принцессе 63 различных подарка — по одному от каждого хейпанского мира — включая ружьё командира, радужные самоцветы с Галлинора, растение, способствовашее долголетию и развитию интеллекта, несколько звёздных разрушителей, и наконец, фигурально выражаясь, руку принца Айсолдера, сына правительницы скопления Хейпс, Та'а Чуме. Поскольку хейпанцы были матриархальной цивилизацией, согласие Леи на брак с принцем позволило бы ей стать королевой-матерью, а также принести большую пользу Новой Республике и альдераанским беженцам. Не обошлось и без человеческого фактора: Айсолдер был красив, образован и, в отличие от Соло, имел хорошие манеры. Сперва растерявшись, со временем Лея сама стала оказывать принцу знаки внимания.The Courtship of Princess Leia Ревнуя, Хан похитил Лею, чтобы отвезти на Датомир — планету, которую он выиграл в сабакк. Во время полёта принцесса оставалась враждебной и ледяной по отношению к Хану из-за его выходки. Чтобы как-то загладить свою вину, Хан обещал ей по возвращении принять любое наказание, которое он заслуживает, если Лея проведёт с ним неделю и не полюбит, как раньше. Тем не менее, скоро они обнаружили, что Датомир присвоил Зиндж, и были сбиты над планетой, которая являлась запретной. На планете они столкнулись с кланом датомирских ведьм и занялись починкой «Сокола». Довольно скоро их нашли Айсолдер с Люком, которые прибыли со спасательной миссией, но тоже застряли на планете, так что отношения между Соло и принцем снова накалились. Однако, Сёстры ночи, враждебный клан, планировали захватить «Сокол», поэтому Лее пришлось приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы вырваться с планеты, а не ломать голову над тем, за кого из мужчин выйти замуж. Вскоре разразилась битва, результатом которой оказалась гибель Зинджа со всей его армией. После ухаживаний, которые едва не привели к катастрофе, Лея вышла замуж за Хана в 8 ПБЯ. Обвенчала их Мон Мотма. В начале медового месяца Хан повёз жену посмотреть на Корфелионские кометы и даже смог, в своей нестандартной манере, обеспечить им незабываемое романтическое зрелище.Corphelion Interlude thumb|left|190px|Хан и Лея на [[Татуине]]Поначалу Лея не хотела заводить детей, поскольку опасалась, что они повторят судьбу её отца Скайуокера, но вскоре узнала правду. Вскоре после свадьбы она с Ханом отправилась на Татуин с важной миссией: найти картину «Закат Киллика», в которой содержались ценные сведения. Там, в Долине Духов, Лея обнаружила друга Энакина Скайуокера — Китстера Банаи. С его помощью Лея нашла дневник своей бабушки Шми и местонахождение картины. Дневник, а также разговор с Китстером и Вальдом, убедили принцессу, что её отец не был рождён или выращен тем монстром, которого она знала, а значит, и в крови у Скайуокеров не было ничего злого.Tatooine Ghost Вскоре после этого Лея забеременела близнецами. Возвращение Империи (9—19 ПБЯ) Кампания Трауна Годом позже, во время кризиса Трауна, гранд-адмирал Траун приказал отряду ногри похитить беременную Лею в обмен на помощь Джорууса К'баота, который уже предпринял несколько попыток схватить её. К'баот планировал обратить Лею и Люка на тёмную сторону и сделать своими учениками. После нескольких неудачных покушений Лея решила спрятаться на Кашиике, однако её выследили и снова попытались похитить. Вуки смогли защитить принцессу ценой жизни одного из них. Позже Лея узнала, что Дарт Вейдер однажды прилетел на родной мир ногри и завербовал их в ряды Империи, пообещав восстановить планету после экологической катастрофы, которую та пережила во время Войн клонов. Из-за этого ногри демонстрировали слепую преданность Вейдеру, а позже и его преемнику Трауну. Когда обнаружилось, что Лея — родная дочь Дарта Вейдера, её согласились принять на Хоногре и выслушать. Раскрыв обман имперцев, принцесса смогла убедить ногри в необходимости заключения союза с Новой Республикой. «Леди Вейдер» и члены её семьи стали почитаемыми фигурами в обществе ногри, а непосредственно Мал'ари'уш, или «Дочери спасителя», были выделены телохранители — смертельно опасные воины ногри. thumb|Лея с новорожденными близнецами Соло.Во время кризиса Трауна Лея родила на Корусанте близнецов: Джейну, названную в честь матери Хана,Routine и Джейсена. Несмотря на беременность, а позже и на наличие новорожденных детей, Лея продолжала быть одной из ключевых фигур Новой Республики, противостоявшей Трауну. Органа Соло помогла Гарму Бел Иблису получить командование над оборонными силами Корусанта после осады планеты Трауном, а также выследила загадочный «Источник Дельта», поставлявший имперцам важную информацию. В конце концов, Лея добилась помощи даже от Тэлона Каррде. Когда Хан рассказал контрабандисту, что именно Лея вовлекла его в Альянс, Каррде спросил, нет ли у неё сестёр. В последние годы существования Альянса повстанцев и ранние годы Новой Республики Лея была очень популярна как среди рядовых бойцов, так и среди лидеров. Незадолго до смертей Трауна и К'баота Имперская разведка предприняла последнюю неудачную попытку схватить Лею и близнецов. Возвращение Палпатина В 10 ПБЯ Лея с ужасом обнаружила, что Палпатин жив, а её брат перешёл на тёмную сторону. После получения известий о возвращении Палпатина Лея отправилась на Нар-Шаддаа, где встретилась со старым джедаем, Вима-Да-Бодой, которая рассказала Органе Соло о своём падении. Вима завещала ей коробку со световым мечом, созданным около 10 000 лет назад и обнаруженным на Оссусе примерно в 850 ДБЯ. thumb|left|148px|Лея изучает [[Тедринский голокрон|голокрон Бодо Бааса.]]Во время полёта на Бисс с целью спасти Люка, Хан, Чубакка, C-3PO и Лея были захвачены в плен. Палпатин, не теряя времени, попытался обратить Лею на тёмную сторону. Он показал ей древний джедайский голокрон Бодо Бааса, чтобы соблазнить, и подогрел её гнев, сообщив, что планирует сделать её нерождённого ребёнка своим новым вместилищем. Эти усилия дали обратный результат: Лея перевернула его кровать и сбежала, украв голокрон. А потом она встретилась с Люком. Люк рассказал ей, что нарочно пустил слух о своём переходе на тёмную сторону с целью разрушить планы Палпатина изнутри. Скайуокер помог друзьям сбежать и отправил с ними R2-D2, содержащего контрольные коды для Мироопустошителя. Сам он остался на Биссе, чтобы убить Императора. Как только они улетели, Люк попытался осуществить задуманное, но попытка провалилась. После битвы при Мон-Каламари, Палпатин и сломленный Люк прибыли на флагмане «Затмение» на республиканскую базу, где проводилось празднование. Когда Лея изучала голокрон, видение Бодо Бааса рассказало о пророчестве, написанном его учителем и предсказавшем грядущие события. Палпатин потребовал появления Леи и возвращения голокрона. Органа Соло встретилась с ситом на борту «Затмения». Люк попросил у сестры помощи в борьбе с тёмной стороной, и, получив её, смог вернуться к свету. Разъярённый Палпатин вовлёк Люка в жестокую дуэль на световых мечах, но Лея наблюдала за поединком и поддерживала брата боевой медитацией. Вместе им удалось победить Палпатина. Когда сит призвал Шторм Силы против республиканского флота, Люк и Лея вызвали волну энергии светлой стороны и заключили в неё Палпатина, отрезав от контроля над штормом. Пока шторм уничтожал «Затмение» вместе с ситом, они улетели.Dark Empire После смерти клона Палпатина на Биссе Лея вернулась на Нар-Шаддаа, чтобы получить у Вимы больше информации о голокронах и уничтоженном Ордене джедаев.Dark Empire II thumb|200px|[[Эмпатоджейос Бранд с заключённым внутри него духом Палпатина возвращает Энакина Соло матери.]]После полёта на Неспис VIII Лея родила второго сына, названного Энакином в честь деда. Лея научилась у Вимы полезной технике джедаев, позволившей защитить новорожденного сына от одержимости духом Палпатина. Поскольку после перерождения тела клонов Палпатина стремительно разрушались, Лея была вынуждена спрятать маленького Энакина на Ондероне. Император всё-таки нашёл это убежище, но был убит выстрелом в спину, а самопожертвование Эмпатоджейоса Бранда спасло их от духа Палпатина. Лея нежно любила своих детей, но из-за поста главы государства редко могла уделять время своей семье. Из-за многочисленных попыток похищения, Лея отправляла их на различные безопасные миры в сопровождении её самой верной подруги, Винтер. Хотя дети были в безопасности, им всем, особенно Джейне, очень не хватало матери. Как бы то ни было, когда они вернулись к родителям, то сначала даже не восприняли Лею и полагали, что на самом деле Винтер — их родная мать. Джейна стала замечать её отдалённость от семьи, что годами позже привело к большому разрыву между ними. Хотя родство Леи и Люка Скайуокера (а также их отношение к Дарту Вейдеру) стало общеизвестным, Лею всё ещё помнили как наследницу Бэйла Органы и члена королевского дома Алдераана. Она была очень важна для тех алдераанцев, кто пережил разрушение родной планеты вдали от дома. Она организовала заселение Нового Алдераана, где королевский дом в лице Леи Органы Соло и её детей продолжил хранить суверенитет. Правительственная система также приняла прежний вид. Поиски джедаев В 11 ПБЯ ученик Люка, Кип Дюррон, поддался соблазну тёмной стороны и с помощью знаний Экзар Куна отделил дух своего учителя от тела, оставив Скайуокера в коматозном состоянии. Когда Лея с семьёй прилетели в праксеум джедаев на Явине 4, то были ошарашены состоянием джедая. В тот же день, во время обеда, Лея, близнецы и студенты почувствовали сильнейшее возмущение в Силе, когда Дюррон уничтожил планету Карида. Лея помогла ученикам-джедаям спланировать освобождение Люка от Экзар Куна.Champions of the Force В то же время Империя использовала Терпфена, чтобы отследить местонахождение маленького Энакина Соло на Аноте. Лея буквально разрывалась между ним и близнецами, но Силгхал пообещала позаботиться о старших детях. Органа Соло с Терпфеном полетели за адмиралом Акбаром, так как он был единственным, кроме Люка, кто знал координаты Анота. Забрав адмирала, они полетели на Анот и встретили там имперцев, разыскивавших Энакина. С помощью Силы Лея чувствовала, что её сын жив и всё ещё находится на планете вместе с Винтер. Приземлившись, Лея столкнулась с имперским послом, в чьих руках находился ребёнок. Лея потребовала вернуть сына, но Фурган, обеспечивая себе путь отступления, пригрозил свернуть мальчику шею. Как только имперец споткнулся, Терпфен подхватил ребёнка и передал матери. Лея пережила такое напряжение, что могла только плакать и ласково баюкать сына.Champions of the Force Вскоре здоровье Мон Мотмы стало ухудшаться день за днём. Никто не мог выяснить причину болезни, пока Терпфен, главный механик адмирала Акбара, не рассказал, что её отравил имперский посол Фурган. Узнав об этом, джедай-целитель Силгхал смогла вылечить женщину, вытягивая из неё яд капля за каплей. В то время Лея исполняла обязанности главы государства вместо Мон Мотмы. В следующем году Люк занялся восстановлением Ордена джедаев. Лея, Хан и Чубакка отправились на собственное задание, очень важное для укрепления Новой Республики — на поиски детей давно утраченных джедаев. Эта миссия привела их на планету Белсавис, заброшенный и холодный мир. В преданиях говорилось об исходе джедаев из тёмных склепов под поверхностью планеты и о том, что со времён исхода ни один вошедший в склепы не вернулся. Лея планировала начать поиски именно там. Сумрачная планета thumb|left|140px|Лея на [[Нам Хориосе.]]В 13 ПБЯ, когда разразилась пандемия болезни под названием «Семя смерти», Лея была похищена Сети Ашгадом и доставлена на Нам Хориос. Эта планета была домом для тсилов и странной формы жизни — дрохов. Лею держал в плену Белдорион, тёмный джедай-хатт. Он рассказывал ей о таких древних мастерах-джедаях, как Тон и Йода, и восхищался их могуществом — но не разделял принципов. Несмотря на то, что его связь с Силой являлась чрезвычайно крепкой на этой планете, Белдорион был побеждён и убит Леей в дуэли на световых мечах. После этого она сбежала и воссоединилась с Ханом, Чубаккой, Люком и Лэндо. Ашгад и мофф Гетеллес планировали опустошить сектор Меридиан с помощью Семени Смерти, но им помешали Люк с Леей. Вскоре после этого Лея участвовала в битве при Нам Хориосе. Битва закончилась, когда Люк смог убедить коллективный разум хорионских кристаллов, что Ашгад представляет большую угрозу для галактики. В результате Ашгад был убит, но Гетеллес выжил. Вару Во время движения за возрождение Империи в 14 ПБЯ Джейна, Джейсен и Энакин были похищены с планеты Мунто Кодру лордом Хетриром, имперским прокуратором юстиции, который хотел воспользоваться их Силой и принести юного Энакина в жертву Вару. Для освобождения детей Лея переоделась в пирата и использовала своё детское прозвище Лелила в качестве псевдонима. След похитителя привёл её, Чубакку и R2 на повреждённый корабль беженцев, с которого тоже пропали дети. Там же Органа Соло узнала о плане Хетрира по восстановлению Империи. Пока Лея искала детей, Люк с Ханом занимались сбором информации о зловещем культе Вару. В процессе поисков Лея осводобила Риллао, чей сын Тайгрис тогда был с Хетриром. Она нашла базу Хетрира и прибыла туда на яхте «Алдераан», чтобы спасти близнецов и остальных детей, прежде чем отбыть на станцию «Крси» за Энакином. В конце концов Вару уничтожил Хетрира и исчез из галактики после столкновения с Леей, Ханом и Люком. Кроме того, в 14 ПБЯ Чубакку видели в Мос-Айсли с дипломатической миссией Леи. Однако сама Лея тогда отсутствовала на Татуине, и неизвестно, удалось ли Чубакке получить какую-либо полезную информацию.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Кризис Чёрного флота thumb|Лея во время [[Кризис Чёрного флота|кризиса Чёрного флота.]] Глава государства Лея Органа Соло возглавляла Новую Республику во время многочисленных опасных кризисов, вызванных действиями военачальников распавшейся Империи. Когда угроза схлынула, а Новая Республика начала стремительно развиваться, Лея была вынуждена решать внутренние политические конфликты: ей выразили недоверие. Во время кризиса Чёрного флота в 16 ПБЯ Лея столкнулась с безжалостным лидером Дасханской лиги, высокомерный йевит, который, казалось, стремился к геноциду, способному разрушить хрупкое единство Новой Республики. Лея призвала Сенат положить конец угрозе йевитов, даже ценой жизни Хана. Пользуясь недостатком разведданых у республиканцев и политическими интригами внутри Сената, Нил Спаар на протяжении нескольких недель вёл переговоры с главой государства Соло. Под давлением военных и разведчиков, которые искали ответы, и потенциального союзника против имперских сил Ядра, Органа Соло вступила в переговоры только чтобы обнаружить себя внутри политического заговора, способного ввергнуть Новую Республику в хаос. Ей не осталось ничего иного, кроме как воспользоваться статьёй 5 Общего Устава, чтобы отозвать голосование против её штаба и объявить войну против йевитов. В этот период широкая популярность Леи дала трещины, которые распространились ещё больше, когда на политическую сцену вышел Борск Фей'лиа. Алманианское восстание thumb|200px|left|Хан сопровождает Лею после бомбёжки Зала Сената.Эти трещины дали о себе знать во время Алманианского восстания. Лея Органа Соло, глава государства и президент Сената, пребывала под интенсивным давлением после кризиса Чёрного флота и пережила множество покушений на свою жизнь. За её новый срок в Сенате Республика получила несколько экс-имперских сенаторов и миров, но, несмотря на заверения Мон Мотмы, Органа Соло не испытывала уверенности в сложившейся ситуации. Когда она поднялась на трибуну и начала вдохновлённую речь, палату Сената в Императорском дворце сотрясли взрывы мощных бомб. Лея упала и утратила слух, а более сотни сенаторов были мертвы или получили ранения.The New Rebellion Когда Лея выздоровела, то с тревогой почувствовала Люка, угодившего в беду и раненного. Она планировала искать его инкогнито, но Мон Мотма выделила ей в помощь эскадру под командованием Веджа Антиллеса. Лея нашла брата на Алмании, где они столкнулись с падшим джедаем Куэллером. Лея случайно оставила Люка позади, когда бросилась вперёд, не осознавая, что его организм ещё слаб. Куэллер нашёл Скайуокера и вынудил сражаться на световых мечах. Лея вернулась в разгар дуэли. Чувствуя ужасную слабость, Люк внезапно решил сдаться, но, как только Куэллер поднял свой меч, чтобы сразить врага, он утратил связь с Силой. Куэллер пытался использовать свой гнев для возобновления связи, но попытка оказалась бесплодной из-за близкого присутствия тернби, проглотившей исаламири. Однако, у него в запасе был ещё один трюк: он использовал дроида с удалённым доступом, чтобы отправить сигнал самоуничтожения остальным своим дроидам. Но и этот шаг отчаяния потерпел крах благодаря усилиям R2-D2, C-3PO и юного механика Коула Фардримера. Как только Куэллер попытался активировать остальные бомбы, Лея выстрелила в него. Сняв маску смерти, наводившую ужас и страх на все население системы Алмания, принцесса Лея увидела практически детское лицо Дольфа. Первое кореллианское восстание В 18 ПБЯ Лея с семьёй отправились в отпуск на Кореллию, родную планету Хана Соло. Пока оседала пыль побеждённой Империи, глава государства Лея Органа Соло вознамерилась вернуть планете прежний статус и объявила на Кореллии крупную торговую конференцию. Там они узнали о существовании «Лиги в защиту прав человека», возглавляемой кузеном Хана Траканом Сал-Соло и Сакоррианской триаде. Эти две организации объединили силы и начали Первое кореллианское восстание.Ambush at Corellia Тракан смог захватить Лею и Хана, похитив их детей. Во время заключения Лея встретилась с Марой Джейд и вместе с ней организовала побег с «Корона Хаус». Благодаря изощрённому плану и «Пламени Джейд», кораблю Мары, им удалось отступить к Селонии, надеясь, что дети у Чубакки и в безопасности. thumb|left|150px|Лея во время [[Первое кореллианское восстание|первого кореллианского восстания.]]На Селонии Лея, Мара и Хан попытались убедить селонианцев изменить своё мнение и снова стали заключёнными. Тракану удалось преодолеть поле генератора помех на время, достаточное, чтобы показать Лее голограмму с ним и пленёнными детьми — к большому возмущению селонианцев. «Оверден» немедленно освободил троих людей, как раз к прибытию Люка. Вместе они начали планировать освобождение. Между тем, младшему сыну Соло, Энакину, удалось остановить разрушение станции «Центральной».Showdown at Centerpoint Несмотря на храбрые действия во время кризиса, Лея всё же получила новую порцию критики за то, что позволила восстанию зайти так далеко. Многие стремились сместить её с должности главы государства. Кризис Каамасского документа В 19 ПБЯ, когда разразился кризис каамасского документа, Траун предположительно вернулся из мёртвых. Лея находилась в отпуске на Вейланде, когда столкнулась с деваронцем, который нашёл шесть инфочипов и объявил их своей собственностью по соглашению Деббла. Он сообщил, что работает на Тэлона Каррде, но не узнал главаря контрабандистов. Предложив ей продать находку по смехотворной цене, деваронец бросил дымовую гранату и попытался сбежать, но был пойман «Диким Каррде» и вынужден приземлиться. Данные с инфочипа говорили о том, что ботаны принимали участие в атаке на Каамас.Specter of the Past thumb|158px|Лея в [[19 ПБЯ.]] Даже в отпуске, пока на посту главы государства её заменял Понк Гаврисом, Лея оставалась членом Верховного совета Новой Республики. Она была раздражена тем, что Хан занял её место в переговорах между ишори и диамала, которые проводил с присущими ему дипломатичностью и тактичностью — то есть с полным их отсутствием. Лея с Ханом также посетили Ботавуи, чтобы найти имена тех, кто участвовал в атаке на Каамас. Во время их пребывания на планете Хана обвинили в беспорядках, спровоцированных имперской разведкой, и Соло покинули планету. Поскольку, находясь в отпуске, Лея решила уделить больше времени джедайским тренировкам, Хан организовал отпуск в системе Пакрик. Близ захолустного мирка Малый Пакрик «Тысячелетний сокол» был атакован убийцами. Их спасли спящие клоны, которых на планете оставил Траун, и, в обмен на молчание, помогли починить «Сокол» и спокойно улететь. Вскоре после этого прибыл шаттл с Элегосом А'Кла и Гентом на борту и новостью о том, что адмирал Пеллеон готов обсудить мирный договор. Лея немедленно улетела вместе с ними. Она успешно обсудила с Пеллеоном предварительные условия мира, но по возвращении обнаружила над Ботавуи множество боевых кораблей.Vision of the Future Органа Соло находилась на борту крейсера ишори возле Ботавуи, когда имперские диверсанты сняли щит вокруг Древ'старна и использовали захваченную турболазерную батарею на одном из кораблей, чтобы бомбардировать планету. Поддавшись на провокацию, флоты Новой Республики атаковали друг друга. В суматохе боя Лея почувствовала опасность и забеспокоилась о Хане, чей «Сокол» был загнан в ловушку замаскированным звёздным разрушителем Империи. Она взяла управление крейсером на себя, взбесив капитана-ишори. Однако, в тот момент, когда капитан был готов обвинить Лею в мятеже, за который, согласно военному законодательству ишори, полагалась смертная казнь, президент Гаврисом перекрыл ему путь к Соло и объявил корабль реквизированным для нужд Новой Республики. Имперские корабли, намеревавшиеся добить остатки республиканских сил, были крайне удивлены, обнаружив атакующий объединённый флот под руководством Лэндо Калриссиана. Получив каамасский документ, Лея провела переговоры с адмиралом Пеллеоном, которые в итоге привели к подписанию договора Пеллеона-Гаврисома и концу Галактической гражданской войны. Когда кризис был улажен, Лея, Миракс Террик и Иелла Вессири Антиллес нашли время, чтобы помочь Маре Джейд подготовиться к свадьбе с Люком. Лея с семьёй посетили свадьбу на Корусанте, где она предотвратила покушение на убийство.Star Wars: Union С 22 ПБЯ все трое детей Соло проходили джедайские тренировки в праксеуме Люка Скайуокера, что позволило им, находясь в составе Нового Ордена джедаев, защитить галактику от вторжения юужань-вонгов. В 24 ПБЯ Лея, Джейсен и Джейна смогли прекратить деятельность анти-человеческой организации Альянс за разнообразие. Роль Леи как главы государства подошла к концу, когда её место лидера Новой Республики занял Борск Фей'лиа. Юужань-вонгская война (25—29 ПБЯ) Новая угроза После окончания второго срока на посту главы государства Лея сложила с себя полномочия и её место занял Борск Фей'лиа. После смерти Чубакки на Сернпидале в 25 ПБЯ Лея предстала перед Сенатом, чтобы привлечь внимание к угрозе, исходящей от юужань-вонгов. Её предупреждения не были приняты во внимание, так что вторжение развернулось в полную силу. Она приняла участие в эвакуации планет Дубриллион и Дантуин, наконец-то получив поддержку от Консультационного совета через угрозы адмирала Траэста Кре'фея поставить её во главе власти путём военного переворота. Вскоре после этого она вступила в сформированный Сенатом Комитет по делам беженцев. Лея с мужем пережили короткий период отчуждения через несколько месяцев после гибели Чубакки; Хан всё ещё боролся с горем и гневом, вызванными смертью близкого друга. Хан винил Энакина за это происшествие. Он стал таким же одиноким, как был когда-то, оставив семью и отправившись на поиски приключений со своим другом Дромой. Лея полностью погрузилась в работу Комитета, надеясь на возвращение мужа и воссоединение семьи. Годом позже, во время битвы за Дуро, Лею захватил в плен мастер войны юужань-вонгов Цавонг Ла и пытал, едва не доведя до паралича. Ла собирался принести её в жертву Юн-Яммке, богу войны и верховному божеству касты воинов, но Джейсен нашёл мать и выбросил Ла из окна. В драке юужань-вонг потерял левую стопу. Вскоре после этого вернулся Хан.Balance Point После того, как Новая Республика утратила Дуро, Соло полетели на Кореллию для оказания Лее медицинской помощи. Однако, Тракан Сал-Соло, теперь генерал-губернатор Кореллианского сектора, не хотел видеть их на своей планете. Тогда они решили воспользоваться небольшой передышкой, чтобы залатать трещину в отношениях, возникшую из-за тоски Хана по Чубакке. На отдыхе Хан и Лея столкнулись с прежде неизвестной группой джедаев, называвших себя Дикими рыцарями и возглавляемых Сабой Себатайн, и помогли им привлечь внимание Люка, в свою очередь, заручившись их поддержкой.Recovery Смерть сына и последствия в 27 ПБЯ.]] В самом начале войны семья Соло наслаждалась маленькими радостями, начавшимися с примирения Хана и Энакина, которого отец ранее винил в смерти Чубакки. Вскоре после этого родился обожаемый племянник Леи, Бен Скайуокер. Другие большие перемены в её жизни были не за горами: всё больше и больше разочаровываясь в политике Новой Республики и особенно в анти-джедайских настроениях, царивших в Сенате, она наконец решилась полностью уйти из политической жизни, чувствуя, что в этом её поддерживает Сила. Хотя в некоторых случаях ей приходилось идти на компромисс с этим решением, в целом Лея провела более спокойную жизнь в последующие годы.Star by Star .]] Вероятно, наибольшей трагедией, с которой столкнутся Соло в грядущей войне, окажется смерть Энакина на Миркре во время выполнения задания по уничтожению воксинов. К тому же, остальные джедаи ударной команды почувствовали в Силе смерть Джейсена, но не нашлось ни одного свидетеля, способного это подтвердить. Лея была убеждена, что он жив, однако, никто, включая Хана, не верил ей по-настоящему.Dark Journey Вскоре Соло решили взять под свою опеку Тахири Вейлу, которая видела ужасные сны после смерти Энакина и формирования в ней юужань-вонгами второй личности.Force Heretic I: Remnant Почти одновременно со смертью Энакина юужань-вонги осуществили массированную атаку, потрясшую Корусант. Всё ещё борясь со своим горем после смерти сына, Лея — по настоянию Фей'лиа — обратилась к силам Новой Республики со страстным призывом к борьбе и сопротивлению любой ценой. Тогда же Хан и Лея получили временную опеку над племянником Беном, поскольку его родители глубоко увязли в войне. Она наслаждалась обществом Бена, но иногда он напоминал ей потерянного сына. В период падения Корусанта Лее пришлось отдать ребёнка C-3PO, поскольку Вики Шеш планировала его похищение. К счастью, Лэндо удалось спасти и робота, и мальчика. После падения Корусанта Лея и Хан полетели на Хейпс, на похороны Энакина. Оказание помощи в войне .]] После похорон Соло полетели на Борлеяс, чтобы встретиться с Веджем, Люком и Марой, занятыми обороной планеты. Лея с Ханом присоединились к Инсайдерам и помогли доставить выживших из ударной команды Миркра на Мау. Лея, убеждённая, что Джейсен жив, твердила Хану о необходимости начать поиски сына на Корусанте и просила помощи у мужа и Инсайдеров.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream По возвращении на Борлеяс супругам Соло поручили задание саботировать деятельность юужань-вонгов. На одной планете Лея была вынуждена лишить поддержки политического союзника в пользу про-военного кандидата, а на Афране IV они с Ханом были схвачены местными миротворческими силами, но потом освобождены благодаря R2 и C-3PO.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Несмотря на участие в одной из самых разрушительных войн галактики, Соло вновь обрели надежду, когда Джейсен вернулся из юужань-вонгского плена вместе со своей наставницей Верджер.Destiny's Way После воссоединения со старшим сыном Хан и Лея выполнили несколько миссий по восстановлению связи в Неизвестных Регионах и предотвратили вторую попытку вторжения сси-руук на планету Бакура.Destiny's Way Когда Зонама-Секот заявила о своём существовании в 29 ПБЯ, Хан и Лея отправились туда, чтобы воссоединиться с остальными членами семьи. Там они встретили Харрара, юужань-вонгского жреца. Соло также сыграли важную роль в освобождении Корусанта. Лея, Хан, Харрар и дроиды совершили аварийную посадку «Тысячелетнего сокола» в колодец планетарного мозга. После уничтожения Шимрры и Оними, Лея и остальные путешествовали по лабиринту военного корабля мастера-формировщика вместе с Ном Анором. Там надзиратель выстрелил ядом в Джейсена, но джедай вовремя нейтрализовал вещество. Прежде чем он смог бы убить их всех, Лея отрубила Ном Анору руку. В итоге им удалось сбежать и посетить конклав на Зонаме-Секот. Так закончилась война с юужань-вонгами.The Unifying Force Хотя война принесла много горя Соло и Скайуокерам, их отношения укрепились. Именно в это время Лее и Джейне удалось уладить свои разногласия. Лея оставила политику и стала вторым пилотом «Сокола» на ближайшие пять лет. Кризис Тёмного улья (35-36 ПБЯ) Крик о помощи thumb|left|200px|Лея во время [[Кризис Тёмного улья|кризиса Тёмного улья.]] В 35 ПБЯ Хан и Лея последовали за несколькими джедаями, включая Люка и Мару, в Неизвестные Регионы и обнаружили, что Рейнар Тал выжил и был принят в улей килликов. Во время миссии на Миркре Тала обезвредили Ночная сестра Ломи Пло и тёмный джедай Велк. Они подобрали его и сбежали на «Тахионном флаере», обстрелянном с Миркра. Все трое были объявлены пропавшими без вести. На самом деле корабль потерпел крушение на планете Йоггой, улье килликов, а его экипаж был обращён в Примкнувших. Рейнара Тала принял улей Йоггой, Ломи Пло и Велка — улей Горог. Все они были лидерами на своих территориях, а Рейнар даже создал новый улей под названием Уну, и стал Уну-Талом, верховным правителем. Килликские ульи забирали личность Примкнувших — людей, которых интегрировали внутрь себя. Ульи Йоггоя и все остальные, кроме Горога, получили от Рейнара чувство сострадания и понимания ценности жизни, в то время как Горог оставался в секретности из-за желания Ломи Пло и Велка скрываться. Он стал Тёмным ульем, тайно контролировавшим остальных без их ведома. Уну-Тал приветствовал Соло в ангаре Йоггоя впечатляющей демонстрацией контроля Силы. В Верховной Палате он говорил о себе во множественном числе, утверждая, что Рейнара Тала больше не существует и теперь «они» — Уну-Тал. Люк настаивал, что чувствует в нём присутствие Рейнара, и полагал, что тот мог прятаться. Тогда Уну-Тал прочитал джедаям Хронику на стене, поясняя процесс трансформации Рейнара в Уну-Тала и появления Уну, «улья всех ульев». В последующей беседе Люк чувствовал растущее присутствие Рейнара, подавляемое разумом улья. Уну-Тал помнил крушение корабля, но не тёмных джедаев, и предполагал, что они мертвы. Когда Скайуокер попытался снова проникнуть в Уну-Тала, разум улья оттолкнул его. Когда же Мара потребовала указать местонахождение пропавших джедаев, попытка Уну-Тала дотянуться до Люка с помощью Силы была настолько мощной, что понадобились объединённые усилия Люка, Мары, Сабы и Леи, чтобы остановить его. Всё ещё скрывая местонахождение Корибу, Уну-Тал заявил, что гости могут обследовать планету и улететь в любой момент, поэтому он выделил им проводника — йоггоя. Вскоре джедаи поняли, что принцип действия коллективного разума позволяет Уну-Талу следить за ними в любое время и в любом месте на Йоггое. Они посетили место крушения, и Лея получила от Джейсена послание во времени с указанием на Корибу, планету в системе Гайел. После этого тёмно-синие насекомые попытались убить мастеров-джедаев, но с боевой поддержкой Нанны и навыками пилота Мары им удалось отбиться. Однако, йоггой-проводник отрицал, что видел каких-либо синих насекомых до их непосредственной гибели. В ангаре Уну-Тал и Хан бурно обменялись мнениями насчёт покушения на убийство. Когда спор зашёл в тупик, Люк предположил существование кого-то другого, кто пытался убить джедаев, но Уну-Тал считал, что коллективный разум знал бы об этом заранее. Чтобы избежать войны с чиссами, Лея предложила Уну-Талу переместить улей на другую планету, но сделала это с таким дипломатическим мастерством, что Верховный счёл это своей идеей. Вскоре после этого Лея решила официально вступить в Новый Орден джедаев. Люк и мастера считали её готовой занять своё место, ведь, по их мнению, столь долгого служения Силе было достаточно для получения этого статуса без вопросов. Однако, Лея желала не просто принять его на правах дочери Энакина и сестры Люка, а заработать по-настоящему, поэтому попросила Сабу Себатайн тренировать её. Барабел поначалу сочла идею Органы Соло весьма забавной, пока не поняла, что Лея абсолютно серьёзна. Бывший сенатор, боец сопротивления и глава галактического правительства хотела, чтобы Саба испытала её «как-нибудь неожиданно и по-новому». Поначалу относясь к этому скептически, Саба всё же приняла Лею в ученики и обучала её практически так же, как и любого другого джедая. Это причиняло куда больше неудобства мастерам Ордена, чем Лее, поскольку многие из них провели свою взрослую жизнь, выполняя приказы принцессы, и были её близкими друзьями. Не единожды Саба требовала от Леи более почтительного отношения к мастерам, одновременно к общему веселью и смущению. Тем не менее, результаты были всё более удивительными по мере того, как дочь Энакина Скайуокера начала достигать своего истинного потенциала в Силе. Война Роя thumb|200px|Лея, [[Падаван|джедай-ученик.]] Перед Роевой войной Люк и Хан были взяты в плен килликами, чтобы помочь им остановить распространение «Шипелки». По возвращении с Оссуса Лея, мастер Себатайн, Мара Джейд Скайуокер и команда джедаев были схвачены адмиралом Бвуа'ту, командующим 5-м флотом, базирующимся в туманности Утегету для предотвращения бегства килликов с их родных миров. Пока джедаи пререкались с командиром флота на борту «Адмирала Акбара», киллики атаковали корабль. Под руководством Алимы Рар они сумели захватить судно, а Лея сражалась с тви'лечкой, пока не подоспели Хан и Люк.Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen До всех этих событий у R2-D2 произошёл сбой, в результате которого он показал Люку голозапись с его матерью. Прежде чем Люк смог выпытать у дроида больше информации, Арту зашифровал данные, заявляя, что защищает Люка. Раздражённый Скайуокер обратился к ледорубу Закарижу Генту, который восстановил ещё одну голограмму: это была встреча Падме и Оби-Вана Кеноби после принятия Энакина Скайуокера в Совет джедаев. Уже во время войны Алима Рар показала им с Леей запись диалога родителей после визита Оби-Вана. Тви'лечка обещала дать джедаям доступ к остальным данным, если они оставят в покое Горог, но Скайуокер отказал ей. Лея не одобряла того, что Люк взял на себя полный контроль над Орденом джедаев. Во время созыва джедаев на Оссусе они с Ханом узнали о рождении у Тенел Ка дочери Алланы, но даже не подозревали, что отцом ребёнка являлся Джейсен. Покинув Орден, супруги Соло отправились в Неизведанные Регионы на поиски Джейны. После многочисленных задержек они всё-таки достигли местоназначения.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War На Тенупе, во время Роевой войны, Лея в третий раз сразилась на световых мечах с тёмным джедаем Алимой Рар. Саба наблюдала за дуэлью и была довольна, когда её ученица нанесла окончательное поражение Алиме. На самом деле, тёмного джедая утащило огромное существо, которое Лея потом сбросила с утёса. Чиссы были не слишком довольны этим объяснением и недостатком доказательств предательства Алимы. Позже Саба забрала у Леи световой меч, собранный принцессой около 20 лет назад, поскольку он больше не соответствовал её умениям. Пришло время создать новое оружие, подходящее для полноправного рыцаря-джедая. Тем не менее, Органа Соло продолжала тренировки под руководством Себатайн ещё четыре года.Tempest сообщает о "чётырехлетних тренировках стилю Сабы." Вторая галактическая гражданская война (40-41 ПБЯ) Растущее напряжение thumb|210px|[[Рыцарь-джедай Лея Органа Соло.]] В 40 ПБЯ, когда напряжение в отношениях Альянса с Кореллией значительно возросло, Лея официально была членом Альянса, но тайно сочувствовала кореллианскому движению за независимость. Она присутствовала в битве при Тралусе, и, несмотря на членство во флоте Альянса, помогла кореллианцам победить. Уже после битвы Лея не могла осознать, что её сын Джейсен перешёл на тёмную сторону – по иронии судьбы, это была причина, из-за которой она когда-то не хотела иметь детей, опасаясь плохой наследственности. Когда разгорелась война, Хан и Лея оказались нежеланными гостями на Кореллии: Тракан Сал-Соло назначил награду за всю семью Соло. Чтобы избежать опасности, они разделились и договорились встретиться в Коронете. Получив полезную информацию от Дара Геджена, Хан счёл слишком опасным оставлять Тракана в живых и решил убить его, хотя сомневался в собственном хладнокровии. Всё ещё будучи на Кореллии, Хан с Леей услышали о террористической атаке на корусантский отель, повлёкшей за собой тысячи жертв. Они не поверили, когда узнали, что Джейсен и Бен возглавляли рейды Гвардии Галактического Альянса на кореллианские районы Корусанта. Соло наконец-то решили встретиться с сыном и полетели на Корусант.Bloodlines Во время возвращения в столицу Лея и Джейсен использовали Слияние Силы, чтобы удержать корабль в целости. Вскоре после этого Хан, с помощью Бобы Фетта и Мирты Гев, убил Тракана, таким образом положив конец его правительственному террору. Тем временем Лея заметила, что Джейсен всё больше отдалялся и понемного становился чужим для своей семьи. Когда выяснилось, что их сын убил Айлин Вел, Хан отрёкся от Джейсена, а Лея была глубоко поражена предательством. Преданность Кореллии После этих событий Хан, Лея и С-3РО были вызваны в скопление астероидов Кирис, где расположился секретный кореллианский флот. По прибытии их встретил Ведж Антиллес, недавно получивший звание адмирала. Хан считал, что его вызвали для оказания помощи Антиллесу в преодолении блокады планеты, но понял, что ошибся, когда вмешался Дур Гежжен. Хану и Лее поручили не боевую, а дипломатическую миссию: привлечь королеву-мать Тенел Ка на сторону Кореллии.Tempest На пути к Хэйпсу Соло выяснили: Гежжен использовал их, чтобы выманить Тенел Ка из безопасности и атаковать. Пытаясь предупредить её, Лея и Хан неожиданно ввязались в покушение на убийство королевы-матери, предпринятое наёмницей Наштах. Благодаря серии несчастливых случайностей им пришлось сотрудничать с убийцей, чтобы сбежать с планеты и проложить курс на станцию «Телкур». Лее и Хану было неуютно рядом с Наштах, но они твёрдо решили выяснить личность заказчика. Во время одной из бесед Наштах рассказала им, что видела гонку Бунта Ив Классик, в которой принимал участие маленький Энакин Скайуокер. В тот момент Лея объяснила, почему не хотела заводить детей, и Хан расстроился, что такую информацию раскрыли незнакомке. Лея также заявила, что не позволит сыну стать новым Дартом Вейдером, когда Орра Синг (настоящее имя Наштах) спросила о судьбе Джейсена. На станции «Телкур» они столкнулись с Джаггедом Фелом, который был признан пропавшим без вести после битвы за Тенуп. В беседе выяснилось, что, после того, как его сбила Лея, он провёл два года на необитаемом Тенупе. Там же он обнаружил живую и жаждавшую отомстить семье Соло Алиму Рар. Фел также рассказал о семейных финансовых трудностях, из-за которых ему пришлось стать охотником за головами. После этого разговора троицу накачали наркотиком, в то время как Джаггед ускользнул. Едва Хану с Леей удалось избавиться от присутствия Синг, как на борту «Сокола» появился новый пассажир — Лалу Морван, наниматель Орры. Из-за ранений, полученных Ханом во время перестрелки на станции, Лее пришлось управлять корабль. Джейсен приказал звёздному разрушителю «Энакин Скайуокер» открыть огонь по «Тысячелетнему соколу». Хану и Лее удалось избежать столкновения, но турели и центральное ядро корабля были уничтожены выстрелами из турболазера, в результате чего погибли телохранители-ногри Мивал и Кахмаим. Во время битвы племянник Леи, Бен Скайуокер, собирался арестовать супругов Соло за их предпологаемые преступления против Галактического Альянса. В попытке задержать обоих Бен случайно ранил в живот Зекка. Убедившись, что Джейна, Зекк, Бен и его экипаж спаслись, Лея и Хан прыгнули в гиперпространство. На «Соколе», отчаянно нуждавшемся в ремонте, они прилетели на космическую станцию «Вооружения Тендрандо» и встретились со старым другом, Лэндо Калриссианом. Оставив 3РО следить за ремонтом, троица покинула планету на яхте Ландо, «Love Commander». Им удалось проникнуть в зону безопасности Кореллии благодаря удачной маскировке и Лее, использовавшей джедайское манипулирование разумом.Exile Разрыв с Кореллией thumb|left|Лея во время [[Вторая галактическая гражданская война|Второй галактической гражданской войны.]] Встретившись с Денджаксом Тепплером в кантине Коронета, они выяснили, что ни Тепплер, ни Ведж не знали о заговоре против королевы-матери — это была целиком инициатива Дар Геджена. После этого разговора им пришлось покинуть кантину, поскольку Тепплера выследили офицеры службы безопасноcти. Решив разделиться c Денджаксом, троица вернулась на яхту. Только вмешательство «Ската-пульсара» и «Искателя приключений» позволило Лее и остальным победить кореллианские истребители, атаковавшие их. На борту «Странствующей авантюры» Лея воссоединилась со своими друзьями и членами семьи. Контрабандист Уран Лавинт предупредил их о присутствии Алимы Рар на корабле и о конференции, проходящей на Гилаттере VIII. В попытке спасти Джейсена от опасной засады Лея снова сразилась с Алимой. Ожесточённая дуэль, окончившаяся вничью, привела к тому, что Алима столкнула корабль Лавинта и «Искатель приключений». Без ведома родителей Джейсен собирался принести их в жертву своему восхождению к титулу повелителя ситов, однако, вмешательство Мары позволило выбрать в качестве жертвы её. Узнав о её гибели, Лея с Ханом отправились на Хейпс, чтобы утешить Люка и Бена в их горе.Sacrifice Противостояние Кейдусу Лее позволили произнести надгробную речь на похоронах Мары, но они с Ханом были перехвачены войсками ГГА, несмотря на гарантии безопасности, полученные от Люка. Они были вынуждены пробивать себе дорогу и бежали из Храма, поскольку не хотели, чтобы похороны превратились в перестрелку. Надгробную речь вместо Леи произнесла мастер Саба Себатайн.Inferno Покинув Корусант, Соло взяли курс на Кашиик с целью убедить вуки не принимать сторону Галактического Альянса. Им пытались помешать разведчики ГА, поэтому Лее пришлось с помощью Силы поднять камень, владелец которого получал право обращаться к совету вуки. После похорон Люк и остальные джедаи, порвавшие с Джейсеном, прилетели на Кашиик помочь Соло. Однако, Джейсен был недалеко и вскоре начал жечь древние леса планеты с орбиты. В ответ джедаи, включая Люка и Джейну, атаковали «Энакина Соло» и сопровождавший его 5-й флот на своих «StealthX». Хан и Лея тем временем улетели в скопление Хейпс, на встречу с королевой-матерью Тенел Ка. Уже на Хейпсе Лея почувствовала волнение в Силе, вызванное взрывом истребителя Люка: Джейна, пытаясь остановить Джейсена в его истребителе, случайно попала в «StealthX» Люка. Лея была опустошена известием о смерти брата-близнеца, но сумела собраться для встречи с Тенел Ка, необходимой, чтобы уговорить её немедленно лишить Джейсена хейпанской поддержки. Покинув «Сокол», Соло попали в засаду Тахири Вейлы — одной из немногих джедаев, лояльных Джейсену, и то лишь потому, что он манипулировал её любовью к Энакину Соло. Лея и Тахири провели жестокую дуэль в королевском ангаре Хейпса, и Соло одержала победу. Вероятно, она убила бы Тахири, не вмешайся Хан и королева-мать. Тенел Ка изгнала Тахири из Хейпанской системы, дав в сопровождение «эскорт из королевских гвардейцев». Лее и Хану удалось убедить королеву-мать отозвать поддержку Джейсена. Позжнее Лея присутствовала на встрече джедаев, ботанов и сил Конфедерации. Они с Ханом не выразили сопротивления утверждению ботанов, что к Джейсену следует подослать убийц, поскольку ещё до того осознали: их сын уже был мёртв, а злобный и жестокий Джейсен, атаковавший Кашиик — не тот, кого они знали всю жизнь. Лея больше не ощущала обычного присутствия сына в Силе; оно не оборвалось, как это случилось с Энакином, а медленно исчезало, пока не пропало совсем. Позже Лея попыталась вернуть Джейсена к свету, но он просто заткнул её, не желая слушать. На самом деле, Лея и не рассчитывала на успех — она просто отвлекала сына, чтобы дать время Джейне, Хану, Зекку и Джагу взломать бортовые компьютеры «Энакина Соло». Со временем Хан и Лея использовали полученную таким образом информацию, чтобы помочь спасти хейпанскую принцессу Аллану, которую Джейсен прятал в секретном месте. Пока Люк, Бен и Саба отвлекали Джейсена, Хан с Леей и Иеллой Антиллес через вентиляционные ходы пробрались к маленькой принцессе. Когда Аллана оказалась в безопасности, Хан с Леей узнали, что она — их внучка.Fury Вернув Аллану матери на Хейпс, Соло отправились в джедайский форпост на Эндоре. Лея и Джейна встретились с Беном Скайуокером, чтобы обсудить его убеждённость в непосредственной причастности Джейсена к убийству Мары. Он обещал найти доказательства этому — или опровержения. Позже Соло присутствовали при передаче Бену Лоном Шеву записи, доказывающей виновность Джейсена и открывающей его новое имя — Дарт Кейдус. Когда они посмотрели запись, Лея расплакалась и обняла Бена. Некоторое время спустя джедаи покинули базу и переместились на малоизвестный мир возле Мимолётных Туманов. К их большой радости, новое расположение джедайского форпоста давало Хану и Лее дополнительные возможности видеть свою внучку. Завершив тренировки под руководством Бобы Фетта, Джейна сообщила родителям, что именно она должна убить Дарта Кейдуса. Джейна с матерью сопровождали Бена до Дворца Плаза, где он встретился с местным связным, Лоном Шеву, капитаном Гвардии Галактического Альянса. Однако, за Шеву следили агенты Кейдуса, включая его ученицу Тахири Вейлу. После того, как Шеву был пойман, Бен сбежал от Соло, пытаясь сохранить их присутствие в тайне. Лея и Джейна бросились в погоню за Вейлой, схватившей Бена, но были вынуждены отступить, иначе сами попали бы в засаду. Потрясённые до глубины души, они вернулись на корабль и сообщили Люку, что потеряли его сына. Оказалось, Скайуокер предвидел этот вариант возможного будущего, но позволил ему случиться ради свержения Кейдуса.Invincible Джейна отправилась в собственную миссию и сражалась с Кейдусом сначала на Никеле-Один, а потом на борту «Энакина Соло». В какой-то момент смертельно раненный Кейдус прекратил драться, чтобы предупредить Тенел Ка об опасности для Алланы. Джейна пришла в ужас от ощущения в Силе Джейсена, тянущегося к Тенел Ка, и, опасаясь, что это какая-то уловка, убила его. Потом она села на пол, положила голову Кейдуса на колени и сидела так, пока Джаггед Фел и родители не пришли к ней на помощь. Хан и Лея избегали смотреть на тело сына, но быстро дали волю слезам. По мнению Джейны, это движение Кейдуса к Тенел Ка означало, что перед смертью он стал Джейсеном, и что посредством связи близнецов она почувствовала именно брата, а не лорда ситов. Пытаясь пережить эти тяжкие времена, Соло всё же смогли запомнить Джейсена добрым молодым человеком, которым он когда-то был, а не ситом, в которого превратился. Война закончилась. Лучом света для Хана и Леи была внучка, которую им отдала на воспитание Тенел Ка: королева-мать знала, что Соло дадут девочке более безопасную жизнь, чем могла она на Хейпсе. Аллана, теперь под псевдонимом Амелия, начала тренировку в академии джедаев, но в конце концов покинула академию, чтобы постоянно быть рядом с дедушкой и бабушкой. Собирая по кусочкам (43 ПБЯ—) Временное пребывание В заключение войны между Галактическим Альянсом и Конфедерацией, новой главой государства была избрана Натаси Даала, и отношения между правительством и Орденом джедаев стали напряжённее. После того, как Аллана обнаружила на борту «Сокола» устройство, напоминающее старый приёмопередатчик, Соло решили отследить прежних владельцев корабля в надежде больше узнать о находке. Кроме того, это позволяло улизнуть из-под давления Корусанта.Millennium Falcon Встретившись с Лэндо, Соло узнали, что приёмопередатчик оставался активным и был установлен примерно во времена Клонических войн. Вдобавок ко всему, Лэндо предупредил Лею о его столкновении на Тарисе с джедаем Сеффом Хеллином, во время которого Хеллин пытался получить в своё распоряжение мандалорских дроидов-охотников, чтобы использовать их против мандалорских сил безопасности под руководством Даалы. Взволнованные Соло отправились на Тарис и сами встретились с мятежным джедаем. Аллана сразу же заметила сходство между тем, как ощущались в Силе Джейсен и Сефф. И действительно, Сефф мешал проведению важной операции Альянса, что привело к появлению ордера на арест, однако, используя силы сродни тех, которыми оперировал Джейсен, джедай ускользал от своих преследователей. Лея немедленно связалась с Люком, который также поверил в возможную связь между Сеффом и старшим сыном Соло. Помимо всего остального, действия Сеффа привели к разногласиям между Орденом и Даалой: глава государства опасалась дурного влияния Джейсена на молодых джедаев, а потому заставила Люка отозвать их всех в Храм. В конце концов, Соло отследили сигнал приёмопередатчика до спрятанного «Знака единства» Старой Республики, который однажды украшал здание Сената, хотя это оказался просто симулякр. На обратном пути на Корусант Лея получила сообщение об аресте Люка Даалой с обвинением в «неисполнении обязательств», и Соло бросились к нему на помощь. Миссия на Кесселе В конечном итоге Люк получил свободу, самостоятельно покинув Орден джедаев, и начал поиски причин перехода Джейсена на тёмную сторону. В отсутствие Скайуокера место гранд-мастера занял Кент Хамнер. Усложняя и без того непростые отношения между Орденом и правительством, рыцарь-джедай Валин Хорн стал вести себя подобно Сеффу Хеллину. Наряду с использованием возможностей, характерных для Джейсена, джедай Хорн был уверен, что каждый отдельный человек в его жизни был заменён двойником. Лея и Хан участвовали в захвате невменяемого джедая, но, в конце концов, остановил его именно Люк.Outcast Вскоре Лэндо обратился к Соло с просьбой оказать помощь в спасении Кесселя, который испытывал мощнейшие землетрясения со времени уничтожения станции «Центральной». Способности Леи к управлению Силой в данном случае обеспечивали значительное преимущество. Соло обнаружили внутри Кесселя странных существ из чистой энергии, которые следили за каждым гравитационным колодцем в галактике и начали массово уходить, вызывая землетрясения по всей планете. Несмотря ни на что, Соло и их союзникам удалось спасти планету от разрушения. Вскоре Соло были отозваны Советом обратно на Корусант, поскольку Джизелла Хорн проявляла симптомы того же психоза, от которого страдали её старший брат и Сефф Хеллин. Стало очевидным, что эта психическая болезнь оказалась не единичным случаем, и Силгал захотела обсудить с Ханом и Леей поведение Сеффа во время их первой встречи. «Тёмное слияние» тайно похитило мятежного джедая, чтобы Силгал смогла провести необходимые тесты и найти лекарство. Выставка-продажа животных на Корусанте На Корусанте Лея убедила Хана посетить выставку-продажу животных, чтобы развлечь Аллану и купить ей понравившееся животное. В течение нескольких дней подготавливались все необходимые меры безопасности для посещения Соло выставки. Джейна составила компанию своим родителям и племяннице, а в качестве сопровождения им выделили двух рыцарей-джедаев: Натуа Ван и Рэдда Минкера. Вообще-то, Хан с Леей надеялись, что их будут сопровождать джедаи Якил Саав'ету и Бэйзел Варв, которых Аллана особенно любила, но они в тот момент отсутствовали на планете. На выставке Соло всячески пытались избегать внимания журналиста Джависа Тирра, который в своём голошоу регулярно выступал против джедаев и питал особый интерес к деятельности Джейны, но им это не удалось. В волнении Соло и Минкер не заметили исчезновения Натуа Ван. Однако, вскоре Лея, Джейна и Минкер почувствовали внезапное возмущение в Силе, и тогда Лея поняла, что джедай Ван поддалась тому же психозу, которым страдали Сефф Хеллин, Валин и Джизелла Хорн. Ван стала выпускать из клеток опасных животных и перекрыла пути к экстренным выходам, собираясь убить всех внутри зала, поскольку, охваченная болезнью, верила, что все они были «самозванцами». В возникшей суматохе Лее пришлось продемонстрировать своё мастерство джедая, убив пять диких хищников, чтобы спасти самку нексу с детёнышем. После этого Ван принялась дразнить Лею, добравшуюся до контрольной комнаты в поисках джедая. Её голос звучал оттуда, но самой Ван нигде не было. Вскоре она обнаружила её, дравшуюся с Джейной, и помогла дочери в короткой дуэли на световых мечах, пока Минкер не ударил Ван головой так, что та потеряла сознание. Как заметила Лея, фаллинка использовала тот же трюк, что и Джейсен, посылая свой голос в Силе. Неистовство Ван имело поистине катастрофические последствия, поскольку Джавис Тирр записал большую часть происходившего, тем самым значительно ухудшив и без того напряжённые отношения между правительством Даалы и Орденом джедаев. Примерно тогда же Тирр выяснил, что джедаи тайно похитили Сеффа Хеллина, и предал своё открытие гласности. Лея принимала непосредственное участие в переговорах с Даалой после всех этих событий. В результате переговоров джедаи сохранили опеку над Ван и Хеллином при наличии круглосуточного доступа к ним людей Даалы. Вдобавок к этому, Лея, Джейна, действующий гранд-мастер Кент Хамнер, Силгал и Текли были вынуждены публично извиниться за обман или то, что не смогли его предотвратить. В тот период Кент Хамнер заметил, что Лея вскоре достигнет ранга мастера-джедая. Возможно, однажды так оно и случилось. Очередное падение Через некоторое время Лея и Хан отправились повидать Хеллина. Пока они разговаривали, рыцарь напал на Лею, но Силгал оглушила его. Час спустя она помогла нейтрализовать рыцарей-джедаев Бэйзела Варва и Якил Саав'ету. Узнав об этом, Служба безопасности Галактического Альянса сразу же выписала ордер об их задержании.Abyss Лея, конечно, выступила в качестве посредника и подумала, что отряд СБГА нужно слегка подтолкнуть к пониманию происходящего. Присутствовавшие при этом Джейна и Джаггед решили не вмешиваться. Лея приступила к реализации своего плана и закрыла ворота Храма, перекрыв путь СБГА. Когда они вернулись в Храм, то обнаружили там Барва в конвульсиях. Джедай-ученик Мелари Руксон, которой Хан сказал стрелять дротиками, если пациенты будут так сильно дёргаться, выпустила в Барва два дротика. Лее пришлось успокоить ученицу и рассказать о болезни, терзавшей джедаев, а также пообещать, что мастер Силгал о них позаботится. Затем подоспел мастер Хамнер, требуя объяснений происходящему на улице. Он спрашивал, почему Лея проигнорировала ордер, поскольку лично он предпочёл бы заморозить рыцарей в карбоните, если того требовал закон. Лея напомнила джедаю, что закон и справедливость — не всегда одно и то же, и что они не могут выдать Даале джедаев, особенно если она хочет получить их в таком виде. Её спасла мастер Силгал с хорошими новостями. Джедай-целитель попросила помочь ей в перевозке пациентов, но Хамнер решительно возразил, напоминая об ордере. Когда выяснилось, что во время конфликта никто не был ранен, Силгал поинтересовалась, по какой причине СБГА выписала ордер. Лея объяснила, что правительство считает джедаев «общественной угрозой». Хамнер настаивал на подчинении, но Силгал приняла сторону Соло, отказалась замораживать своих пациентов, только чтобы заработать общественное одобрение, и предложила Хамнеру проголосовать на Совете. Лея с трудом левитировала Барва, когда были обнаружены робы двух учеников: Свена и Рико. Поначалу Хамнер запаниковал, но, по словам Силгал, они не могли подхватить болезнь из-за возраста. Оказалось, что в зону риска заболевания входили только дети, находившиеся в Мау в период Юужань-вонгской войны, в то время как взрослые были абсолютны здоровы. Личность и черты характера right|thumb|200px|Лея Органа расчёсывает волосы после душа В юности Лея обладала вспыльчивым и упрямым характером, хотя и не в такой степени, как её отец и брат. Многие считали девочку сорванцом и чаще принимали за служанку, чем за принцессу. Сама же Лея поначалу не испытывала восторга по поводу уготованной ей роли, но, чем больше она разбиралась в себе, тем меньше отвращения питала к своему титулу. Лея была сильной личностью с блестящим умом. В отличие от Люка и Энакина Скайуокеров, она никогда не искала приключений и не бросалась в них сломя голову. Подобно матери, Лея избегала коррупции в политике и сосредоточилась на помощи другим. В те редкие минуты, когда ей удавалось расслабиться, принцесса демонстрировала отличное чувство юмора. Несмотря на детство, проведенное на мирном Алдераане, Органа никогда не была мягкой. В течение Галактической Гражданской войны она доказала, что может быть лидером, за которым готовы следовать все. Её жёсткость и непреодолимое желание вернуть галактике свободу помогло Альянсу повстанцев пройти через самые тяжёлые битвы. Лея всегда ставила долг превыше личных потребностей и это сделало её идеальным лидером для Новой Республики. Однако это было и бременем, посколько вынуждало находиться далеко от своих маленьких детей. Но однажды её позиция утратила прежнюю силу: во время кризиса Чёрного флота многие искали её отставки с поста главы государства. После смерти младшего сына, Энакина, Лея стала более спокойной и утратила некоторые черты, свойственные ей в молодости. Лея была сострадательным и верным другом, всегда готовым оказать посильную помощь. Это качество тесно связывало её с сыном Джейсеном, разделявшим точку зрения матери. К несчастью, эта связь разорвалась после перехода сына на тёмную сторону. Во время нападения Джейсена на Кашиик Лея заключила, что старший сын оказался её величайшим разочарованием, поскольку их взгляды стали прямо противоположными после того, как он принял имя Дарта Кейдуса. Способности и навыки thumb|200px|Лея была отличным стрелком из бластера. Хотя Лея пошла по стопам матери, став известным политиком, у неё были и другие таланты. В частности, она, наследуя умения отца и брата, стала умелым джедаем, мастерски владеющим световым мечом и Силой. Во время первого сенаторского срока её обучал самообороне и боевому искусству Джайлз Дюрейн, оружейник и друг Бэйла Органы. Лея отлично стреляла из бластера, редко промахиваясь.Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Также Лея проявила себя в качестве пилота звёздного истребителя. Она пилотировала «Y-wing» во время выполнения множества миссий для Альянса.Star Wars 65: Golrath Never ForgetsStar Wars 68: The Search Begins Принцесса была умелым тактиком и принимала участие в планировании нескольких важных операций в различных галактических конфликтах своего времени. По крайней мере, на момент 2 ПБЯ Лея не умела плавать. Через некоторое время после того, как она узнала о своей чувствительности к Силе в 4 ПБЯ, Лея смогла почувствовать присутствие брата и определить, что он пережил уничтожение второй «Звезды Смерти». В течение Войны Роя Лея могла использовать свои способности, чтобы узнать местоположение Алимы Рар, присутствие которой резко контрастировало с окружавшей тви'лечку Живой Силой. В 10 ПБЯ Лея помогла брату победить Палпатина, используя свой природный дар к боевой медитации; в это время она не уделяла много времени джедайским тренировкам, поэтому применение такой могущественной способности наглядно показывает её крепкую связь с Силой. Ещё до начала джедайских тренировок Лея смогла защитить своего младшего сына по имени Энакин Соло от духа Палпатина, искавшего тело для вселения. Испытывая сомнения в своих джедайских тренировках, Лея позже обучилась различным техникам контроля Силы и стала полноправным членом Нового Ордена джедаев. Из-за её прямой родственной связи с Энакином Скайуокером считалось, что полный потенциал принцессы должен быть таким же, как у её брата Люка. Под руководством мастера-джедая Сабы Себатайн, Лея значительно усовершенствовала своё умение использовать Силу и световой меч, став равной любому рыцарю-джедаю. thumb|left|199px|Лея часто пилотировала "Y-wing".Лея умело владела Толчком Силы, Притяжением Силы и Броском светового меча. Она продемонстировала талант к телекинезу, на большой скорости контролируя воздушные потоки в тумане и тем самым позволяя «Тысячелетнему соколу» пролететь сквозь него без потери видимости. В 40 ПБЯ она могла с помощью того же телекинеза удерживать «Сокол» в целом состоянии: корабль терпел крушение в атмосфере Корусанта и давление буквально разрывало его на части. Однако, для посадки повреждённого фрахтовика потребовались объединённые усилия Леи, Джейсена и Джейны. Обладая талантом к телекинезу, Лея не слишком преуспела в левитации. В 43.5 ПБЯ она сосредоточилась на перемещении рыцаря-джедая Варва и не смогла уделить внимание Хану, сообщившему, что двое учеников оставили свои робы. Как и другие джедаи из её семьи, Лея демонстрировала талант к Слиянию Силы. Например, в битве за Тенуп она объединила усилия с дочерью Джейной и Зекком. После тренировок с мастером Себатайн умение Леи фехтовать световым мечом достигло значительного уровня; оно позволило ей, даже будучи раненной, неоднократно победить более молодую Алиму Рар. Даже до начала официального обучения Лея доказала способность побеждать вековой опыт, поборов тёмного джедая Белдориона в жестокой дуэли на световых мечах. Несмотря на тоску по, как она думала, мёртвому брату, она выстояла в поединке с Тахири Вейлой; на самом деле, только вмешательство Хана заставило Лею пощадить жизнь ученицы сита. Лея владела телепатическими приёмами; она могла связаться с братом через Силу на практически неограниченном расстоянии. Она также умела читать чужие эмоции и чувства. Во время допроса, учинённого над ней в Войне Роя, Лея смогла телепатически узнать имя следователя, чтобы надавить на него. В третьем поединке с Алимой Рар Лея временно смогла одурачить соперницу и заставить отказаться от оружия — исключительное достижение против полностью обученного рыцаря-джедая. Лея использовала похожее умение против штурмовиков, пытавшихся арестовать её на похоронах невестки. Органа Соло умела использовать Вспышку Силы. В 44 ПБЯ Лея с Ханом отправились с визитом к Тахири Вейле, так как суд над ней как раз начался. Охранники не позволяли им поговорить наедине, максимум — в камере Тахири, где разговор записывался. Лея создала помехи для записывающего устройства, так что все трое смогли побеседовать без свидетелей. Романтические отношения Раал Пантир Раал Пантир был другом детства принцессы, который, даже после уничтожения их родного мира, испытывал к ней интерес. Тем не менее, его смерть положила конец любым возможностям. Люк Скайуокер .]] Во время Галактической Гражданской войны Лея была одной из сторон любовного треугольника, поскольку и Люк Скайуокер, и Хан Соло питали к ней определённые чувства. Она, похоже, отвечала взаимностью обоим. Но когда Люк с Леей узнали, что являются близнецами, их отношения стали подобающими брату и сестре, а Лея осознала свою любовь к Хану. Фенн Шиса Когда Хана заморозили в карбоните, Лея проводила большую часть времени в поисках его местонахождения. В процессе этого она познакомилась с мандалорцем Фенном Шисой, который планировал убить Лею, приняв её за Падме Амидалу. В конце концов, Шиса присоединился к принцессе в её поисках, и в результате между ними завязались отношения. Тем не менее, они не продлились долго. Эрон Миротворец thumb|left|180px|Эрон успокаивает Лею после разговора об уничтожении её родного мира. В 3 ПБЯ Эрон спас Лею Органу от нападения диких кочевников на своей планете Шива IV. Покорённый её экзотической красотой и смелостью, он разрывался между принцессой Органой и своей женой Алисанде. Эрон стремился хранить верность жене, но его мысли постоянно возвращались к Лее, а необходимость сотрудничать с ней в войне против Империи только усугубляла положение. Однако, наблюдая за дружбой между Люком и Леей, Эрон понял, что никогда не завоюет её сердце. Приняв это, он смог успокоить свои чувства к принцессе, которая вскоре улетела. Принц Денид Во время выполнения миссии на планете Велмор Лея завязала отношения с правителем планеты и сторонником Альянса, принцом Денидом, выдавая себя перед другими за девушку, с которой он был помолвлен — Леди Лорен с Алдераана. Однако, из этого ничего не вышло и роман прервался по завершении миссии.Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi Принц Ксизор Потом появился принц Ксизор, лидер криминального синдиката «Чёрное солнце». В этих отношениях было только соблазнение, никакой любви. Ксизор принадлежал к расе фоллинцев, способных привлекать лиц противоположного пола с помощью своих феромонов — эту-то способность он и применил, желая соблазнить Лею. «Роман» был коротким: когда Лея узнала, чего от неё хотел принц, то просто-напросто ударила его коленом в пах. Триокулюс Во время кампании против Новой Республики Триокулюс увлёкся Леей Органой. Хотя чувство не было взаимным, он верил, что убедит её предать Новую Республику и обратиться к тёмной стороне Силы. Исходя из этого, Триокулюс уговаривал принцессу принять её собственные тёмные черты, объяснял, что злодеяния и убийства иногда необходимы и не уменьшили его способность любить. Одержимость Леей в итоге привела Триокулюса к падению: сперва когда он попытался убить Зорбу Хатта за то, что тот желал её смерти (это привело к его плену и политическому росту Каданна), а потом — когда женился на дроиде-репликанте человека, веря, что это Лея. Репликант же его и убил. Принц Изольдер В 8 ПБЯ принц Хейпса Изольдер попросил руки Леи. На официальном приёме он подарил Органе множество подарков, которые та приняла и почти согласилась на брак. Однако, вмешался Хан, и всё разрешилось иначе: во время пребывания на Датомире Изольдер влюбился в Тенениэль Дьо. Хан Соло Их первая встреча дала скользкий старт отношениям. Но по мере того, как они сотрудничали во время Галактической Гражданской войны, Лея и Хан Соло развили отношения, которые прошли испытание войной. Лея поначалу не признавала, что имеет серьёзные чувства к Хану, поскольку одновременно испытывала симпатию к Люку. Но когда Хана замораживали в карбоните, принцесса поняла, что любит его. В 8 ПБЯ они поженились и в течение следующих двух лет родили троих детей: Джейну, Джейсена и Энакина. Смерть Энакина и переход Джейсена на тёмную сторону Силы не сломили отношения между ними, а только связали ещё крепче. Даже война не смогла разделить их. За кулисами Воплощение В оригинальной трилогии и «The Star Wars Holiday Special» Лею сыграла актриса Кэрри Фишер. Все дальнейшие изображения персонажа основывались на внешности Фишер. В «Мести ситов» Лею-младенца изобразил Айден Бартон, сын редактора фильма Роджера Бартона (он же снимался в роли младенца-Люка). «Голосом» принцессы в радио-спектакле была Энн Сакс; в «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds», «Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi», и «Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire» — Лиза Фьюзон; в аудиоадаптациях «Агент повстанцев» и «Рыцарь-джедай» из саги «Тёмные силы» — Сюзанна Игли. В «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» её озвучила Кэтрин Тэйбер. Кэрри Фишер появилась в образе Леи в эпизоде «Saturday Night Live» от 18 ноября 1978, в котором также сыграла себя.Star Wars Insider 97 Разработка персонажа right|thumb|150px|Ранний эскиз принцессы Леи В предварительных набросках «Новой надежды» Лея была 14-летней принцессой (как и королева Амидала в «Призрачной угрозе»), дочерью короля Кайоса и королевы Брехи Аквилийских. У неё было двое братьев, Биггс и Винди, чьи характеры были приведены в текущее состояние в четвёртом черновике (но в промежуточных версиях они не появлялись). Более поздний синопсис называл ей Леей Антиллес, дочерью Бэйла Антиллеса с мирной планеты Органа Большая. В четвёртом черновике имена изменили и в результате появилась Лея Органа с Алдераана.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Интересный факт: когда Джордж Лукас писал справочный материал для лицензиатов в 1977, то указал, что у Леи было несколько братьев, и что она не знала, удалось ли её родителям пережить уничтожение родного мира. Однако, на тот момент никто из дома Органа не был связан с повстанцами. Имя *У имени «Лея» есть несколько возможных вариантов происхождения: **«Lay'a» — на арабском — «утомлённая», либо же «госпожа» или «правительница» на ассирийском; **«Лейла» из Талмуда — «Ангел ночи»; **от греческого «basileia» — «власть»; **от библейского персонажа по имени Леа (Лея), первой жены Иакова из книги Бытия; **с гавайского «Leia» – «дитя небес». *В итальянской версии фильмов «Лея Органа» была переименована в «Лейлу Органу». *В июне 2005 норвежская принцесса Марта Луиза объявила, что первое имя её младшей дочери, Леа Исадоры Бен, вдохновлено принцессой Леей.Princess speaks out on home births – Aftenposten, June 16, 2005 Костюмы thumb|210px|Лея возле трона Джаббы Во время съёмок дизайнер по костюмам установил правило: «Никакого нижнего белья в космосе», поэтому Фишер не носила бюстгальтер. Для соблюдения приличий вместо запрещённого предмета одежды использовалась липкая лента.Postcards From The Edge Of The Galaxy – Newsweek, May 17, 1999 Тем не менее, сцены с Леей в металлическом бикини по итогам голосования журнала «Empire» были признаны одними из самых запоминающихся в истории кино. Появления *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''First Impressions'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars'' radio adaptation *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio adaptation *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''Return of the Jedi'' radio adaptation *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''A Day at the Races'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 3'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Trooper'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Free Memory'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''The Other'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * }} Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Родившиеся в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся в Полис-Масса Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Семья Соло Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Слуги Джаббы Категория:Сенаторы Новой Республики Категория:Пилоты Категория:Шпионы Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Альдераанцы Категория:Члены королевских семей Категория:Планетарные лидеры Категория:Дом Органа Категория:Главы государства Новая Республика Категория:Состав Эндорской ударной команды Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Имперские сенаторы Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Чувствительные к Силе Категория:Исследователи космоса Категория:Рабы Категория:Джедаи-дипломаты Категория:Рыцари-джедаи Нового Ордена